Love, Happiness and The Pursuit of Revenge
by wannabebo352
Summary: Sequel to Heart's Desire. Spencer and Ashley are living in New York, happy, engaged to be married, life is good...until.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a sequel to Heart's Desire

Author's Note: This is a sequel to Heart's Desire. Thanks to all those who stuck with my first story.

Love, Happiness and the Pursuit of Revenge

The Crime

Chapter 1

Two years after Spencer and Dexter's Divorce

It's 3:00 A.M., Sunday morning in New York's Central Park.

Dexter: "Well, I'm here, what is it you want?"

??: "I'm glad you could grace me with your presence!"

Dexter: "Grace you!...look you were blowin up my phone for the past two days. What was I suppose to do? Ignoring you didn't work."

??: "Quite right!"

Dexter: "Well, what do you want?"

??: "You know you messed up a lot of people's lives…you broke up homes..

you broke people's hearts. But you're not fazed at all. You're living the good life…a slut every night…you drive the most expensive cars…changing every three months…you live in a Penthouse on Fifth Avenue… you party like a rock star every night...and you go to the casinos to gamble with the big boys. You even left your tenured position at the University." WOW!!"

Dexter: "So!" I deserve to live good, I got the money and the time. I deserve it for just being in that hellish marriage for ten freaking years. I was in Hell.

??: "Hmm…really… you...were in Hell."

Dexter: "Yes…Spending money on me and my playthings makes me feel good."

??: "It's not your money to spend."

Dexter: "What! What are you talking about?!"

??: "You know how many people lives got messed up with you trying to get YOUR money. Huh?! Do you know?"

Dexter: "You asked me that already!" "Look it's been two years since the divorce. Why are you bringing this up now and how come we had to meet here at this ungodly hour… in Central Park… under this bridge?" "Well! Say something, don't just stare at me like an ass. I know I look good… Hey! What are you doing with that?"

??: (laughing…) "Protection."

Dexter: "Protection! From what or whom?… Hey, don't come any closer to me with that thing. I don't like them."

??: "That's too bad. This one likes you."

Dexter: "Hey!... stay away from me!... back up!"

??: (singing…) "Got nowhere to run to, baby, no where to hide."

Dexter: "Hey!... Stop!... don't point that at me someone could get killed…hey!!...no, no!!...wait!!"

Bang…Bang…Bang…Bang…Bang…. BANG!!

??: "Bang, Bang…You're dead… C'est la vie."


	2. Chapter 2

The Investigation Begins

The Investigation -The Morning Of

Chapter 2

Two years have gone by since Spencer's divorce from Dexter. Life has been good to Spencer and Ashley. Spencer was still teaching at Princeton, she was now Chairperson of the English Department.

Ashley graduated with honors in record time with a degree in Music from Princeton…Suma Cum Laude. The University was so impressed with Ashley's grades and leadership abilities they hired her for position of Assistant Professor in the Music Department. In her spare time she teaches underprivileged children music at a youth center. She still sings occasionally at local clubs.

Spencer and Ashley are engaged to be married in the fall of next year.

Christine and Aiden still live in Reno, but come to New York on holidays to visit with Ashley and Spencer. Aiden visits more frequent then Christine only because of Christine's obligations with the ranch that keeps her in Reno.

Arthur divorced Paula six months after Spencer's divorce from Dexter, he is now married to Heather, who still works for him, as his Account's Executive.

Madison and her husband Joe are expecting twins in the fall.

Glen married his secretary Chelsea and still practices law. He still has not spoken to Spencer since her divorce.

And Paula left to parts unknown, since receiving the inheritance of twenty million dollars. No one knows where she is except…maybe Glen.

Beep Beep Beep

"Good Morning, New York!!... This is your radio man on the air."

Spencer and Ashley jump out of bed startled by the radio alarm.

"Good morning Ashley, I love you. I thought you were going to turn the radio down so it wouldn't scare us half to death in the morning," Spencer said laughing and giving her a slow kiss on the lips.

"And a good morning to you Spence. I love you too, and I thought you were going to turn the radio down… because I don't mind be scared witless as long as I can jump into your arms," Ashley said giggling.

They both got out of bed and prepared to go to work at the University. Sitting on the stool in the kitchen, Ashley was watching TV waiting for the weather report to come on.

"Hey Spencer, what's on your agenda today?"

"I have classes to teach all day, I'll only have time to get a sandwich for lunch at my desk," Spencer replied.

"What's your time like today," Spencer asked. "Not as hectic as yours. Want me to keep you company for lunch," Ashley asked.

"Aw! Ashley that would be so nice. You think you could?"

"I'll make it happen," Ashley said.

Ashley turned her attention back to the TV and saw a picture of Dexter flash on the TV screen.

"Spencer! It's Dexter's picture on TV."

"What did you say Ashley?" "Look… Spencer the TV," Ashley said.

"Turn it up Ashley."

The newscaster's voice comes in… "The body of Dexter Hall was found in Central Park this morning. He was shot multiple times in the chest, legs and groin. The police are investigating."

"Monica, our roving reporter is on the scene."

"Monica can you tell us, what's going on now?"

Monica reporting, "Yes, Tom, the body of Dexter Hall former Dean at Princeton University was found earlier this morning by a pair of joggers. I have Detective John Michaels here with me…"

"Detective Michaels can you tell us anything?"

"Well, all we know right now is Mr. Hall was shot multiple times during the early morning hour. We're waiting for the corner's office to give us an official time of death and we're checking into his background."

"Do you have any suspects?" Monica asked.

"No not yet this killing could be a gangland hit or a jealous girlfriend or wife, since he was shot so many times." "Thank you Detective Michaels, back to you Tom."

"Thanks Monica, well somebody didn't like him," the newscaster said. "Elsewhere in the news…"

"Turn it off Ashley," Spencer said in shock.

"I can't believe it," Ashley said also in shock. "Dexter dead."

"Spencer… Spencer!" Ashley went over to Spencer. "Are you okay?" Ashley, now snapping her fingers in Spencer's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, yeah, yeah I'm fine." No, you're not, you were staring like you were in a trance, Ashley said. "Who would want to kill Dexter?" Spencer wondered out loud.

"I don't know Spencer, it could have been anybody. He had a lot of enemies and the money he was spreading around didn't help his demeanor, the bastard. I'm sorry, not suppose to speak ill of the dead."

"Spencer we're going to be late, we better get…."

Buzz! Buzz!

"Ashley the door," Spencer yelled for their bedroom.

"Who could that be ringing the doorbell." Ashley wondered, on her way to answering it.

Ashley pressed the intercom. "Yes who is it."

"Hello, we're the police investigating the Dexter Hall murder. We'd like to talk to Mrs. Carlin-Hall."

Buzzz! Ashley presses the button to let the police in.

"Spencer! It's the police there coming up," Ashley said staring at Spencer.

Ding! Dong!

Ashley opens the door, "Hi, Mrs. Carlin-Hall."

"No!"

"Ms. Carlin is inside. Please come in."

"Thanks, Mrs. Carlin-Hall…"

"Yes that's me, but it's just Ms. Carlin. I went back to my maiden name since my divorce from my ex-husband."

"Oh! Sorry. Ms. Carlin I'm Detective John Michaels and this is Detective Janice Morgan. We like to ask you a few questions about your husband's…" my ex-husband… "yeah, murder."

Ashley walks over to and sits next to Spencer. "Excuse me Detectives this is my fiancée Ashley Davies."

The detectives look at each other nodding. "Spencer I called the University and told them we were going to be late," Ashley said.

"Thank you sweetie," Spencer kissed Ashley lightly on the lips, gazing into Ashley's eyes.

"Ms. Carlin when was the last time you talked to your ex-husband?" Detective Michaels asked.

"Two weeks ago," Spencer answered.

"What did you two talk about?"

"He hadn't received his last alimony check yet and wanted to know what happened to it." Spencer said.

"Well, what happen?" Detective Michaels asked.

"I told him he should not be coming to me, asking about his checks. He's supposed to check with the accountants. But I told him it had to be a mix up in the accounting office and I would find out and have the accounting office call him."

"Ms. Carlin where were you between the hours of three a.m. and five a.m. Sunday morning?" Detective Michaels asked.

"I was in bed."

"You were in bed asleep?"

"No…"

"Is there anyone who can vouch for your whereabouts?"

"Yes," Ashley cuts in, "we were in bed together."

"You were awake at three in the morning Ms. Davies."

"Yes we were both up until 5 a.m." "Doing what Ms. Davies," Detective Michaels asked irritated.

"We were making love, you know having sex," Ashley said with a smirk.

Detective Morgan concealed a smirk herself with that comment.

"You were making love from three a.m. to five a.m., that's two hours."

"Yes… and your point Detective Michaels?" Ashley said.

Clearing his throat, "what makes you so sure about the time you ended your… lovemaking session?"

"The alarm clock is set for five a.m. We had started to dose off when the alarm clock went off and we laughed at how tired we were going to be at work," Ashley said.

"Ms. Carlin, do you know anyone who might want to murder you husband?"

"Ex-husband Detective Michaels, please try to remember that."

"Sorry, well do you?"

"No, we've been divorced for two years. I really didn't keep up with his activities. We only talked when he didn't receive his checks."

"Okay Ms. Carlin… Ms. Davies thank you for your time," Detective Michaels said.

"You're welcome," they both said. "Goodbye."

Spencer stood in the middle of the floor looking dumbfounded.

"Ashley!"

"Yes, Spencer I know."

"Did you notice those two?" Detective Morgan asked.

"Yeah, they were HOT!" Detective Michaels said.

"Not that you idiot, I'm talking about the way they kept giving each other eye contact every time you asked about Ms. Carlin's being sleep."

"Yeah! I did notice the constant eye contact between the two. Let's go back to headquarters and see if we can get some background on the two ladies," Detective Michaels said.

"Yeah, you know my instincts tell me this is not going to be a simple homicide case," Detective Morgan said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Investigation – Gathering Evidence

The Investigation – Gathering Evidence

Chapter 3

Back at headquarters, Detectives Morgan and Michaels are searching the web for information on Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies.

"You know I can't find anything on Spencer Carlin," Detective Michaels says to his partner. "What are you googling, Carlin or Carlin-Hall?"

"I put in Carlin, she did say she changed her name."

"Yeah, well try Carlin-Hall," Detective Morgan said.

"Okay…"

"Bingo!..." Detective Michaels exclaims. "Look here Janice, it says Ms. Carlin is a professor at Princeton in the English Dept and is now the Chairperson of that department. She's thirty-two years old and she's currently engaged to Ms. Ashley Davies who is also employed at the University."

"Janice maybe you can google Ms. Davies while I continue with Ms. Carlin."

"Okay John."

"There's not too much on Ms. Davies, other than she's from Reno, Nevada born and raised. She graduated from Princeton at an accelerated pace… Suma Cum Laude. She's not just an instructor at Princeton, she's an assistant professor in the music department because of her scholastic aptitude and leadership ability she was hired by the university. She's a professional singer/guitarist. She has an impressive musical background for such a young age. Her father was rock star Raife Davies."

"Young!...what do you mean young, I thought they were the same age?" Detective Michaels said.

"No, Ms. Davies is twenty-five and you said Ms. Carlin is what?"

"Ms. Carlin is thirty-two years old," Detective Michaels said, "Wow!... that's a seven year age difference there. Talk about robbing the cradle."

"John, that is not a big age difference and who says women can't get a young lover… like you men do… hmm," Detective Morgan said.

"Well, Ms. Davies may not have much, but Ms. Carlin had some excitement in her life with her divorce two years ago and her relationship with the now deceased ex-husband," Detective Michaels said.

"It seems Ms. Carlin went to Reno for an uncontested divorce from Mr. Hall, but it suddenly got complicated. It doesn't say they went court to dissolve the marriage, just went before a judge. A settlement was worked out."

"A settlement… what kind of settlement and in whose favor?" Detective Morgan asked.

"Let me see… man I keep getting kick out of this window," Detective Michaels said.

"Let me look John, I don't know why you have so much trouble with your computer… the computer is your friend," Detective Morgan said laughing.

"Shut up Janice!" Detective Michaels said laughing at himself.

"Okay, let's see… settlement… here, the husband was receiving alimony in the amount of… wow!... forty-five thousand dollars a month."

"Holey Moley!" They both said. "Look here John he was supposed to get that for ten years."

"Ten years are you joking? Is that public record?" Detective Michaels asks.

"Yep!" Detective Morgan said.

"We need to pull up the file on this divorce. What went on in that marriage that she would have to pay her husband that amount of money?"

"Come on Janice, let's get to the courthouse, we need to see the complaints."

"John! What about the other interviews? We still need to talk to Arthur Carlin, Glen Carlin, Ms. Carlin's housekeeper and Dexter Hall's neighbors," Detective Morgan said.

"They can wait… let's go."

Sitting in Spencer's office at the University, Ashley notices Spencer not eating. "Why aren't you eating Spencer?" "I'm not hungry."

"What's the matter Spencer? Are you still upset over Dexter's death and the police coming to question you?"

"No, not really, I wonder what took so long for the bastard to get killed. The monies he was getting from me made him evil."

"Evil, he was already evil. That money made him worse than the Devil." Ashley said smiling.

"Spencer, you know the police always question people close to that person when there's a murder, there's nothing to be worried about. Look at the bright side, no more alimony!"

Spencer smiled at that… "you're right Ashley… I … I just have a strange feeling."

"Hey Spence! Let's go out to dinner tonight, I want to celebrate."

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" Spencer asks tilting her head. Ashley put a big grin on her face. "I've been promoted…"

"Ashley!!" "They gave you the position."

"Yes! You're now looking at the Assistant Dean of the School of Music." "I am so proud of you, Ashley."

Spencer got up and gave Ashley a big hug and a long kiss which turned into a more passionate kiss. While they were still lip locked, Spencer picked up Ashley and placed her on top of the desk, caressing and sucking on Ashley's bottom lip. Ashley opens her mouth allowing Spencer in to explore her hot mouth with her tongue.

"Hmm…Spencer," Ashley moaned, kissing Spencer harder… bringing Spencer down on top of her. Spencer now had her hands under Ashley's dress, raising it up exposing her thighs… spreading them to allow herself more access to where she wanted her hands to be. "Hmm!... Spencer!… did you lock the…" just then Spencer's assistant walks in.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Professor Carlin, I didn't know you were still here…" her assistant says red faced and embarrassed.

Ashley and Spencer hopped off the desk quickly, fixing their clothes, but were just as embarrassed as Spencer's assistant. "It's okay Tonya… um… we were… I was congratulating Professor Davies on her promotion to Assistant Dean."

"Oh! Well congratulations, Professor Davies." Tonya said not looking at either one of them in the eye. I'll just go now. Bye!"

"I'm sorry Ashley, next time I'll lock the door first before trying to fuck you… on my desk… in my office." Spencer said while Ashley shook her head laughing.

"So, where should we go to celebrate?" Ashley asked.

"How about our favorite Italian restaurant, then dancing."

"Sounds great Spence."

"I'll make reservations and meet you back here and we can go home together. See ya later," Ashley said.

"Goodbye Tonya," Spencer heard Ashley say to her assistant.

The Detectives arrive at the courthouse. "Hi, I'm Detective John Michaels and this is Detective Janice Morgan we're working on the Dexter Hall case." The clerk nodded, "I was kinda expecting you."

"Why?" the detectives said… "well I been working here a long time and you kinda get to know some of the more interesting complaints and cases that go through here. You know, it's like reading novels." "Yeah, remind me not to file my complaint in the city of New York. Nosey much," Detective Michaels said.

"Anyway!..." the clerk went on… "I saw on the news about that Mr. Hall and I remember his complaint, so I figure being the good New York detectives you are, you would probably come looking for the Hall's divorce complaints."

"Good deduction, Sherlock," "John be nice," Detective Morgan said.

"Well! Can we see it." "Oh yeah, yeah… here you go, got it all ready. Oh! and you have to sign to release it."

"Thank your Mr…." "Dean…" "Bye."

"Doesn't get out much does he," Detective Michaels said. Both detectives laughed walking out of the courthouse.

"Arthur I don't think you have anything to worry about, the police will find who killed Dexter," Heather said to her husband. "I mean you don't think Spencer would…" "Heaven's no Heather, Spencer wouldn't hurt a fly, but you know the police. They could have a list of suspects, but if they find anything that could be a motive of that one suspect, they forget about the other suspects."

"I should have had those complaints and settlement sealed from public records," Arthur said.

"I am afraid if the police start looking into those files there going to think…" "Arthur stop it. You going to make yourself sick," Heather said.

"I'll tell you what, let me call Mr. Townes. Alert him to the fact that we might need him. You remember when we pulled up his background before he came for that meeting two years ago."

'Yes, yes he was a criminal attorney then changed his field of expertise," Arthur said.

"I don't want to just alert him, call him and get him up here. Get the corporate jet ready to go. You know what Heather, give me his number, I'll call him myself."

I can't believe that Bastard is still wrecking havoc in this family and he's dead, Arthur thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The Investigation – Forgiving The Past

The Investigation – Forgiving The Past

Chapter 4

"Glen you should call your father," Chelsea said. "Why! He hasn't talked to me in two years, he's certainly not going to talk to me now."

"Well, why don't you call Spencer and see how she's doing, with Dexter being dead."

"Yeah, I want to, but I'm afraid. I'm sure the police have talked to her about Dexter's murder and if the police are smart they might go nosing around looking into why Spencer and Dexter settled the divorce the way they did. Those complaints and settlement are not sealed from public scrutiny. Those cops will think that they have all the evidence they need to arrest Spencer for Dexter's murder."

"Why would they suspect Spencer, that divorce took place two years ago. If she was going to kill him, wouldn't she have done it two years ago?" Chelsea said.

"Don't know, they could say the time wasn't right or she finally got fed up paying him all that alimony."

"That's certainly is a possibility Glen I didn't think of that."

"Captain, I think you need to look at this on Ms. Carlin. We think she has a pretty good motive to kill her ex-husband," Detective Michaels said.

"Okay I'll take a look at it. Did you guys finish interviewing the rest of the people on the list?" Captain Smith asks.

"Well… no… we kinda got sidetracked on Ms. Carlin," Detective Michaels said.

"Look detectives, you need to go interview the rest of the people on the list okay. It seems that Mr. Hall was a heavy gambler and had made some enemies," Captain Smith said.

"Okay, Captain we'll get right on it," both detectives said.

"Can you tell Mr. Carlin that Detectives John Michaels and Janice Morgan would like to talk to him."

Knock! Knock!

"Come in, Chelsea what's up?"

"Glen there are two detectives waiting at my desk, wanting to talk to you."

"Damn!... Okay, send them in Chelsea."

"Mr. Carlin will see you now."

"Thanks…"

"Mr. Carlin…Glen Carlin…" Detective Michaels asked. "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Detective Michaels and this is Detective Morgan. We are investigating the murder of Dexter Hall."

"We see on the divorce complaint you were Mr. Hall's attorney," Detective Morgan asks.

"Yes, yes I was…" Glen says.

"What can you tell us about Dexter Hall." Detective Morgan asks.

"I don't think I know what you mean."

"Okay Mr. Carlin not only were you the man's attorney you were his brother-in-law. What kind of relationship did you two have?"

"We had no relationship detective, we did not hang out or visit one another. We did not socialize together, not even when he was married to my sister," Glen says angrily.

"Umhmm… how did you become his attorney against your own sister?" Detective Michaels asked.

"My sister already had representation, he wanted the best lawyer money could buy and that was me, so I took the case, which I have regretted."

"Regretted Mr. Carlin…" "Yes I haven't talked to my sister in over two years because of it. I never liked Dexter, he weaseled his way into the family. I'm glad he's dead, but I didn't kill him, if… that was your next question."

"Mr. Carlin we see in the settlement that Dexter Hall was receiving forty-five thousand dollars a month, but the settlement doesn't say why he got such an exorbitant amount of money from his wife who was only a professor at the time. She could never have paid that on a professor's salary.

"Detectives I am not at liberty to discuss that if it is not on file. I can't discuss it."

"We thought you just might want to clear up some issues," Detective Michaels said.

"I am bound by law not to divulge anything that is not in the public records."

"Mr. Carlin where were you between the hours of 3:00 a.m. and 5:00 a.m. Sunday morning, if I may ask?"

Glen smirking, "my wife and I were on a plane returning to New York from Paris, France. We didn't get in until this morning. Would you like to see the plane ticket receipts?"

"No…that won't be necessary right now." Detective Morgan said. "I think that's all for now Mr. Carlin. Have a good day."

"Goodbye detectives." Chelsea waited until they left…"Glen how did it go?"

"Chelsea, I think Spencer is going up that proverbial creek without a paddle, right now. Please get my father on the phone, I think I'll try to talk to him now for Spencer's sake."

Arthur and Heather were busy making arrangements for Ron Townes arrival from Reno, when the phone rang.

"Hello! Arthur Carlin's office, may I help you?" Heather said.

"Hello! Heather this is Glen Carlin, Art…" "yes, Glen," Heather said cutting him off, "how are you," while looking over at Arthur mouthing to him… "do you want to talk to him?..."

Arthur shaking his head negatively.

"Look Heather, I know my father doesn't want to talk to me but it's important. It's about Spencer and the police coming to see me."

"Hold on Glen," Heather said.

"What the hell does he want and why is he calling?" Arthur angrily says.

"Arthur he said the police came to see him today."

"So, it's already begun," Arthur glumly said.

"Please Arthur, talk to him if just to find out what the police said to him," Heather begged.

"Alright… Hello Glen…" "Sir how are you?"

"Glen I'm not going to do small talk with you. What did the police want."

"Two detectives, a Michaels and Morgan wanted to know about my relationship with Dexter and the circumstances of Dexter's large settlement."

"What did you tell them?" Arthur asked.

"I told them I couldn't divulge any information that was not already public."

"Good Glen…"

"You know sir that's just delaying the inevitable. If there smart they will put two and two together by looking at the complaint, then the settlement."

"Yes, I know Glen. Is there anything else?"

"I think there coming to see you as we speak. Sir… I…" "Arthur there are… I'm sorry I thought you were finished with the phone call." "Hold on Glen, what is it Heather?" "There are two detectives wanting to see you."

"Okay, let me get Glen off the phone, then you can bring them in." Arthur said.

"Glen…" "I heard Sir," Glen said.

'Sir, please call me if you need me for anything." "Alright Glen, Goodbye."

"Heather, show them in."

"Please follow me detectives."

"Good afternoon… are you Arthur Carlin?" Detective Michaels asked.

"Yes I am, please have a seat."

"Thank you… this is Detective Morgan, we're working on the Hall case."

"We need to ask you a few question," Detective Morgan said while looking at Heather, wondering why she was still in the room.

Arthur catching Detective Morgan's glance, "this is my Account's Executive and my wife Heather Carlin."

"Oh!" The detectives said.

"Mr. Carlin what was your relationship with the deceased?"

"He was my son-in-law…ex," Arthur said.

"Did you two have a close relationship before he became your ex son-in-law?

"No!"

"I disliked him immensely," Arthur said.

"Why is that Mr. Carlin?" Detective Morgan asked.

"He didn't respect my daughter or their marriage. What father wouldn't dislike a son-in-law who disrespects his daughter."

"How did you feel about Mr. Hall when he asked your son Glen to represent him in his divorce against your daughter."

"I was angry… nothing more… my son is greedy. He would take any case as long as it made him money."

"How much money did he make on Mr. Hall's divorce," Detective Morgan asked. "I don't know you have to ask Glen. I was stating that my son has no scruples when it comes to making money."

"Mr. Carlin where were you between 3:00 a.m. and 5:00 a.m. Sunday morning."

"I was sleep…," the detectives glancing at Heather as she nods her head.

"I think that's all for now," the detectives said. "Thank you for your time."

Arthur and Heather just stared at each other, until Arthur said to Heather… "get the jet fueled up we're going to fly Ron here immediately… today."

"I'll take care of it right away," Heather said. "Heather…" "yes, Arthur…" "get me Glen's case stats and education background. I want to know how extensive is his background in criminal law, he might be able to shed some light on Dexter's disposition, since he was his divorce lawyer. We may need him to assist Ron in this mess."

"You would trust Glen to help?" Heather asked.

"Yes, Heather I think he's sincerely sorry about the part he played in his sister's divorce."

"Arthur, they're still investigating and asking questions." "Heather… that Detective Michaels feels he already has his killer."

"Who!" Heather asked.

"Spencer! And he's not interested in anyone else."


	5. Chapter 5

The Arrest

The Arrest

Chapter 5

"So, Captain have you looked at the info we gave you earlier?"

"Yes, Michaels, I still want you to continue questioning suspects."

"Captain, I think we should bring in Ms. Carlin for a formal interrogation."

"What do you think Detective Morgan?" "Well… Captain things do seem to point to Ms. Carlin… but we haven't…"

Just then a young clerk bursts into the captain's office interrupting the detectives meeting, "Reynolds!!... how many times have I told you to knock FIRST!?"

"Sorry Captain, there's a lady out here, says she wants to talk to the detectives in charge of the Hall case."

"We're on it the detectives said and rushed out of the captain's office."

"There she is, the white haired lady over there." "Okay!"

"Hi! I'm Detective Michaels and this is Detective Morgan… and you are?"

"I'm Mrs. Pointer… Elsie Pointer."

"What can we do for you, Mrs. Pointer?"

"Well… I just thought you should know, I saw a blonde woman in a jogging outfit in the park, the morning that man was killed."

"Really!" Detective Michaels said. "It was three a.m. Sunday…" Mrs. Pointer started to say before she was interrupted.

"What were you doing in the park at that time of morning?" Detective Michaels asked.

"I wasn't in the park Detective. My apartment is right across the street from the park and you can see the bridge where the body was found from my window."

"Are you usually up at three a.m. Mrs. Pointer?"

"Yes, I have insomnia. I rarely sleep during the day and when night comes I can't sleep at all, not even naps."

"Okay but it was dark, how could you see?" Detective Morgan asked.

"Well…" "Yes…" Detective Morgan said, "I bought these special glasses off the internet, you know the glasses so you can see in the dark."

"You mean infrared," Detective Michaels said. "Yes, yes that's it."

"Why did you buy those?" Detective Morgan asked.

"I'm a people watcher, can't sleep, so I watch people. You'll be surprise who's in the park that early in the morning, Mrs. Pointer said. I saw on TV that the hunters use those glasses for hunting at night, so I thought why not, I'm up… then I could see the people in the park better."

"Do you think you could pick the blond hair lady out in a lineup?" Detective Michaels asked.

"Yes."

"Okay Mrs. Pointer, Officer Reynolds will take your statement." "Oh, I almost forget," said Mrs. Pointer "you know the strange thing about the blond woman running, there was another woman running right behind her. Only she had dark hair."

While Detectives Michaels and Morgan were gathering their evidence together another detective yelled out.

"Hey! Michaels… you need to get to the park fast, they think they found the gun that killed Hall." Detectives Michaels and Morgan looked at each other and ran out of the building.

"Ashley, I had a wonderful time at dinner tonight," Spencer said.

"Yeah and the dancing wasn't bad either," Ashley said.

"Well, I think we should go to bed Ashley, we do have to get up early for class tomorrow."

Spencer walks up to Ashley kissing her seductively, starting with her lips moving up her jaw, linger near her ear, tracing the edge of her ear with her tongue. "Hmm!..." Ashley moaned, "Spencer… I thought…" Spencer cuts her off by roughly kissing her lips, opening Ashley's mouth exploring with her tongue.

Spencer starts to caress Ashley breast with one hand, while using her other hand to unzip Ashley's dress biting and sucking at the crook of Ashley's neck.

"Ahh!... Spencer that feels so good. Spencer did… did you talk to your father today?" "No, hmm!... Ash, you taste so good. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Glen also… called," Ashley said still being ravaged by Spencer. "He left several messages… hmm!... Spencer… shit so good… he wants you to call him back soon." Spencer stops her ministrations on Ashley and looks into her eyes…"I'll think about it."

That last comment spoken put an end to Spencer's seduction of Ashley. "I'm going to bed Ashley, Goodnight." Giving Ashley a peck on the lips, Spencer finished taking off her clothes and went to sleep.

"Damn!" Ashley said. She knew she went too far, but she had been trying to tell Spencer about making those phone calls all evening.

Spencer wasn't upset with Ashley, she had been avoiding Ashley's pleads about calling her father and brother all evening. She just wanted to make love to her young lover and forget about all the problems surrounding them.

But Spencer couldn't forget and didn't sleep, she kept thinking of the morning Dexter was killed, when she went to see him in the park.

_Spencer's Flashback:_

"_Dexter what do you want? I told you I was not giving you anymore money. I shouldn't have given you money the first time you asked me. If Ashley or my father found out they would be very upset with me."_

"_I'm living the high life Spencer, you know forty-five thousand dollars is not enough to live on with my new lifestyle. I have gambling debts that need to be taken care of. I think I'll go to Glen and see if I can change the settlement and get an increase. You know the cost of living has gone up"._

"_What! Are you crazy Dexter, you can't change the settlement, my lawyer will never allow it to happen. You already get too much and I am not responsible for your debts." _

"_Okay Spencer maybe you'll just give it to me like you've been doing. You have been very generous these last few months." I've only given you money a couple of times, not the last few months, Dexter. _

"_You're father doesn't know that, exaggeration is a bitch. Wouldn't he be happy to know I'm getting extra monies from his darling daughter?"_

"_Dexter!.." Yes, love…_

"_I could kill you." I'm leaving, don't call me ever. Just stay away from me and Ashley. I don't care who you tell."_

"_Bye! Spence, I'd like that money in big bills."_

_Then I just ran off. _

_End of flashback._

By the time Spencer did fall asleep it was time to get up and get ready for work. So Spencer got ready for work still not knowing if she should tell Ashley about her and Dexter's meeting in the park.

"Ashley! we're going to be late, let's go!"

"I coming Spencer, I'm trying to find my lesson planner."

"It's in your backpack, let's go!"

Ashley's POV

I need to talk to Spencer about her being in the park that Sunday morning. I need to know why she had met with Dexter in the middle of the night. What on earth could they have to talk about?

Spencer had a break between classes, so she decided to go to her office to think. Ashley would join her later when she finished her lecture.

"Hey Michaels! You got someone at the front desk waiting for you," Officer Reynolds yelled.

"Where" Right over there.

"Hi, I'm Detective Michaels."

"Hi, I'm Ginger Spears, Dexter Hall was my… fiancée."

"Ginger Spears, this is Detective Morgan she's working on the case with me. Now repeat your story for Detective Morgan."

"Well, Dexter said he had to meet his ex-wife Sunday. I thought he meant in the afternoon or something. But he was leaving the apartment at two-thirty in the morning. He told me he was meeting "the bitch", that's what he called her, he was meeting Spencer. "Go on," Detective Morgan said.

"Well, he left and never came back."

"Do you know why they were meeting so early in the morning?"

"He said she didn't want anyone to see them together."

"Do you know what the meeting was about?"

"Yes! Well… he wanted an increase in his alimony payments."

"How much more?" Detective Morgan asked.

"Five-thousand dollars." Both detectives looked at each other.

"She had already given him five-thousand dollars for the last five months anyway. He thought why not just get it every month."

"Thank you Ms. Spears, Officer Reynolds will take you statement," Detective Michaels happily said.

"Well, well I knew it," Detective Michaels said.

"Knew what, John? That still does not prove that Ms. Carlin had anything to do with Hall's death."

"It's enough for us to get an arrest warrant," Detective Michaels gleefully said.

"You know John, didn't you find it strange that Ms. Spears didn't cry or whimper or even tear up while talking about her now dead fiancée."

"Yeah, so what, maybe she's not the emotional type."

"She said she was his fiancée, he just got killed yesterday. I saw no sadness in her eyes, no tears," Detective Morgan said getting angry with her partner's quickness to judge.

"I'm going to the Captain with this new information, you coming Janice?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

Spencer was sitting at her desk getting ready to order lunch for her and Ashley when Detective Michaels and Detective Morgan barged in.

"Detective Michaels what are you do…" Spencer was cut off by Detective Michaels, "Spencer Carlin you are under arrest for the murder of Dexter Hall."

"WHAT!! I didn't kill Dexter," Spencer stands up and is immediately handcuffed. "I didn't kill him," Spencer was frantically saying.

"Yeah, yeah tell that to the judge," Detective Michaels smugly said. "Spencer Carlin you have the right to remain silent…"

Ashley had just finished her lecture, on her way to Spencer's office for lunch when she saw a crowd gathering around Spencer's office. She walked up seeing Spencer's assistant and asked what was going on.

"Oh! Professor Davies… Professor Carlin is being arrested!"

"WHAT!! Move let me through," Ashley said yelling. "SPENCER! SPENCER!!" Ashley screamed.

"Ashley!" Spencer whispered.

"Where are you taking her Detective Michaels," "to the forty-second precinct to be booked for murder."

Ashley couldn't believe it, she just stood there dumbfounded.

Detective Morgan was more sympathetic with the arrest of Spencer. "Ms Davies we're taking her downtown to be booked then she'll go to the courthouse for bail arraignment. Here's my card if you have any questions. I think we should talk."

Detective Morgan told Ashley she should get a lawyer for Spencer right away.

"And between you and me Ms. Davies you might want to get one for yourself."

"Me! Why!" "Detective Michaels thinks he may have a case of obstruction of justice against you. He feels you lied about the whereabouts of Ms. Carlin Sunday morning. I gotta go."

Arthur and Heather were at the airport waiting for Ron Townes to arrive, when Arthur's phone rang.

"Hello!" Arthur said.

"Arthur, its Ashley… they're arrested Spencer!"

"Calm down Ashley…" "Did you hear me!? They've arrested Spencer for Dexter's murder!" Ashley screamed in the phone.

"They've arrested Spencer," Arthur whispered to Heather.

"Oh my God! No!" Heather said.

"Ashley where have they taken Spencer?"

"Downtown… then to the courthouse for bail arraignment, Arthur please come," Ashley pleaded.

"Ashley listen to me… I'm at the airport, the corporate jet is bringing Ron Townes in from Reno. We'll be there at the courthouse for the bail hearing. We'll be there as soon as possible. It's nothing we can do until she's booked. Did you hear me Ashley?"

"Yes," she said still crying hysterically.

"Meet us at the courthouse okay. Bye!"

As soon as Arthur hung up from Ashley, Ron Townes walks up… "Arthur, Heather how…" Ron stopped in mid sentence when he saw the look on the couple's face… "She's been arrested hasn't she?"

"Yes," Arthur said.

"Let's go!" Ron said, "we don't want her spending one night in jail."


	6. Chapter 6

Bail Arraignment

**Author's Note: Thanks for all your comments. I enjoyed reading your guesses on who could have killed Dexter. I can't say too much I might give it away, but someone's on the right track. Here's Chapter six, a little slow but I hope enjoyable.**

Bail Arraignment

Chapter 6

Arthur, Heather and Ron finally arrive at the courthouse. When Ashley saw Arthur she ran to him almost knocking him down crying hysterically.

"It's alright Ashley, calm down", Arthur said.

"Ashley I want you to stay with Heather, okay?"

'Okay," Ashley said calming down now that Arthur has arrived.

"Arthur come on, let's go see about making bail for your daughter."

Spencer walked into the courtroom looking like a scared puppy. They had already put her in one of those prison outfits. She looked to her right to see her father, Heather and Ashley sitting in the courtroom giving them a weak smile, Ashley mouthing "I love you."

"Bailiff call the next case," the judge said.

Spencer stands up next to her attorney Mr. Townes waiting and wondering if she would end up spending her time in jail during her trial or allowed to go home. Damn you Dexter, she thought to herself.

"Docket number 45726, The People vs. Spencer Carlin on one count of murder in the first degree."

"How do you plead, Ms. Carlin?" the judge asks.

"Not guilty, your honor."

"Are both attorney's present?" the judge asks.

"Yes, your honor."

"Kyla Woods for the People," your honor.

Both Spencer and Ashley looked shocked, when they heard the name Kyla Woods. I don't believe it, they both said to themselves.

"Ron Townes for the Defense," your honor.

"Alright let's hear arguments for bail."

"Prosecutor Woods…" "Yes your honor the people feel because of the heinous crime that was committed the defendant should be held without bail. The people also believe that the defendant is a potential flight risk."

Arthur, Heather and Ashley were listening to the proceedings whispering among themselves about the request for no bail.

"Mr. Townes, do something," Ashley whispered.

"Your honor, Ms. Carlin has never been in any trouble with the law, she has never had so much as a parking ticket. The evidence that the prosecution has is pure unadulterated speculation. Ms. Carlin should be released on her on recognizance," Ron said.

"Your honor… Ms. Carlin is a very wealthy woman, she has the means to leave this country and not be found."

"Ms. Carlin is rich on paper, she would have to liquidate all her assets to leave the country and in doing so where would she go? Her family is here in New York, her fiancée lives here, her father Arthur Carlin lives here," Ron argues.

'Your honor… the people beg to differ. We think her father would help her leave the country," Kyla argues.

"Ms. Woods, I don't believe Mr. Carlin would do anything to obstruct the course of this case. I know Mr. Carlin and can vouch for his honesty," the judge said.

"Mr. Carlin please approach the bench." Arthur gets up, walks over to the judge. "Mr. Carlin will you assume the liabilities of your daughter should she abscond?" "Yes, your honor, most certainly."

"Alright then please step back. Ms. Carlin has no previous record, never been in trouble with the law, I see no reason why bail should not be granted."

"But your honor…"

"Ms. Woods this is not a trial, it is a bail hearing. Bail is set at twenty-five million dollars."

The judge bangs the gavel… "Next case."

Ashley and Spencer embrace each other tightly, crying… let's get out of here. It took several hours to finally get Spencer released.

As they were leaving the courtroom photographers and news reporters were everywhere. Spencer and Ashley were trying to push their way to the awaiting car. Ron and Arthur trying their best to shield them the best they could.

"Ms. Carlin did you kill Dexter Hall?" One reporter asked.

"Where were you the night your husband was killed?" Another asked.

"Was he blackmailing you Ms. Carlin?"

"Are you and Ms. Davies still getting married even though you may be going to jail for murder?" The reporter asked. Cameras flashing constantly in their faces, practically blinding them.

"Arthur, you and Heather take the ladies home, I'll make a brief statement to the reporters."

Ron standing on the courthouse steps surrounded by reporters, "Ms. Carlin is going home to be with her family. A tragedy has occurred but Ms. Carlin is in no way guilty of the charges she is accused of committing. The family requests that you respect their privacy in this trying time. Thank you."

Ashley's POV

My God when I saw who the prosecuting attorney was I nearly fainted. It was Kyla Woods, the woman who stayed at the ranch house to get a divorce and tried to kill herself. She never said she was a lawyer. She really never said what she did. I don't understand how she can prosecute Spencer's case knowing Spencer personally. She knows things she can use against Spencer. Isn't that a conflict of interest. I'm going to talk to Mr. Townes about this later. But right now I need to get my baby home. She looks exhausted and lost.

Arthur's POV

Thank God, I knew the judge, when I saw who it was preceding over the arraignment I nearly screamed with joy. We've been playing golf together for the past five years. He's a very sympathetic man. I want to get Spencer home so she and Ron can start going over their defense. I wonder what evidence did they have to make an arrest so early?

Spencer's POV

Oh my God! They let me go. I think I would have died if I had to go back to that jail cell. And I thought I was. I couldn't believe my eyes when Kyla stood up and said she was the prosecuting attorney on my case. How could she do that? When we were in Reno we talked quite a bit before she tried to kill herself. She didn't say anything about being a lawyer let along a prosecutor or that she lived in New York. I thought she was from San Francisco. She knew information about me that could help put me away. I need to tell Ron. Right now I just want to go home and be with my Ashley. She looks so worried and exhausted.

When they arrived to the apartment building reporters and news cameras were already there surrounding the entrance of the building. They had to go in the back way to avoid the reporters.

Again Ron went down to give a statement. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, we know you are trying to get a story, but please do not block the residents of this building from entering. The Carlin Family is devastated by this turn of events. Ms. Carlin is innocent of the charges she is being accused of. There is no evidence of any wrong doing."

"Did she and Ms. Davies conspire to have Dexter Hall killed?" The reporter asked. "No, that's absurd," Ron answered. "The police claim they have several witnesses that can put Ms. Carlin at the scene at the time of the killing," another reporter asked. "We don't know about any witnesses as yet, when we know you'll know. Thank you," Ron said.

By the time Ron finished with the reporters, Glen walks up and the reporters started asking questions again. "Mr. Carlin are you here to help on the defense of your sister even after you represented Mr. Hall in his divorce against your sister?" Glen responded, "No comment." "Mr. Carlin do you believe your sister killed her ex-husband…" Glen turned and glared at the stupid reporter and just said, "No comment" and walked into the building with Ron.

When Spencer and Ashley made it inside the apartment, they went straight to their bedroom and closed the door. Leaving Arthur, Heather, Ron and Glen alone to discuss the trial amongst themselves.

Ashley embraced Spencer tightly. "I missed you Spence. I thought they weren't going to let you out on bail."

"I know me too," Spencer replied. "I was so scared, I thought I would never be able to hold you in my arms again…"

"Ashley, I'm scared."

"Me too Spence…"

"I feel so dirty," Spencer said.

Ashley's POV

I went up to Spencer and took her hand and we walked into the bathroom. Turning the shower on to get the right temperature I then turned around and started to undress Spencer and then myself. "Ashley…. I love you so very much," she told me. I love you too, I told her.

We got into the shower and just let the water relax our bodies. We started washing each other, fingers tracing the curves of our bodies, memorizing the way our skin felt to touch. We began kissing each other softly then hungrily, demanding, sucking and biting each other's skin, branding what belonged to us. We stayed in the shower until the water turned cold then we dried each other and put on matching silk pajama's and laid down on the bed just holding each other until we fell asleep.

Arthur's POV

I noticed Spencer and Ashley walking to their bedroom, they were exhausted, so I didn't bother them. Ron, Heather, Glen and I went ahead and started strategizing a defense for Spencer. I trust my daughter and I know she didn't kill Dexter, but she needs to talk to us, what possible evidence could the prosecution have. Glen came like I asked him to. I told him we needed some insight into Dexter's character and he agreed to be Ron's co-counsel. I trust my son, yeah my son, the wounds are still healing but I think everything's going to be okay with us. Although Spencer still needs time to deal with her brother's past actions. I asked Heather to go and get Spencer and Ashley, we needed to talk tonight.

Heather knocked on Spencer and Ashley's bedroom door several times, no answer. So she opened the door to find them cuddled on the bed sleeping. Heather went back to the living room… "Arthur they're sound asleep, I think we should just go and let them rest, leave a note saying that we'll be back first thing in the morning to discuss Spencer's defense," Heather said.

"Maybe your right Heather, they have had an exhausting time of it," Arthur said looking at his wife, "that's why I love you! You are so considerate and understanding."

"Why thank you Arthur, I love you too," Heather said caressing her husband's face.

Morning came to find everyone in the dining area of Spencer and Ashley's apartment.

"Spencer I know this is going to be hard for you. So whatever you say will stay in this room. You know all of us. The only way I can help you is that you be truthful and honest with us. Glen and I will do the best job we can to get a not guilty verdict, Ron said. We have three weeks to prepare."

"Spencer… did you kill Dexter?"

Spencer looked at Ron, "No!... I did not kill Dexter."

"Alright, with that out of the way, let's get started," Ron said.

"Ron, I did meet Dexter in the park the morning he was killed," Spencer admitted.

"Oh my God," Glen said, "you didn't Spencer."

"Why on earth did you meet him in the park Spencer?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, he kept calling me and I thought… if I met with him, he would stop the calls. I threatened him with stopping his alimony payments and getting an order of protection against him."

"Spencer, what did he want?" Ron asked.

"He wanted more money, I told him no and left."

"Ron… Dexter was alive when Spencer left him in the park at twelve-thirty a.m. not three a.m.," Ashley said.

"How do you know that Ashley?"

"Well… I um… followed her," admitted Ashley.

"YOU WHAT!!" Everyone said at the same time.

Even Spencer was surprised, she didn't know Ashley had followed her. "Why didn't you tell me Ashley?"

"I was going to tell you, but things started happening so fast."

"What a mess we have here," Ron and Glen both said.

"Is there anything else we should know Ashley…" "No!"

"Spencer…" "No!"

Ron said in an almost defeated tone, "alright we'll going to start from the beginning Spencer… and Ashley. I want you to tell us everything and I MEAN EVERYTHING!"

After the meeting with Ron, Spencer and Ashley had to sneak out of their apartment for a meeting at the University with the President. They were both told to take a leave from their positions for the duration of the trial. Their jobs were not in jeopardy and when the trial was over they could return to work.

Of course that depended on the verdict for Spencer.


	7. Chapter 7

The Trial – Part 1

The Trial – Part 1

Chapter 7

"All rise, The Honorable Judge Cassandra T. Campbell, presiding. Docket number 45726, the People vs. Spencer Carlin is now in session. Be seated," the bailiff said.

Judge: "Is the prosecution ready?"

Kyla: "Yes, your honor, Kyla Woods for the People."

Judge: "Is the defense ready?"

Ron: "Yes, your honor, Ron Townes and co-counsel Glen Carlin for the Defense."

Judge: "Okay, let's hear your opening statements, Ms. Woods."

_Flashback – The Judge's Chambers_

"_Your honor we feel that Ms. Woods should disqualify herself, due to the fact that she knows the defendant on a personal level. They were in Reno together getting a divorce from their respective spouses."_

"_What has that got to do with this case, Mr. Townes?"_

"_Well, Ms. Woods and Ms. Carlin had conversations that Ms. Woods could use against my client."_

"_Mr. Townes, I'm going to denied your motion to disqualify Ms. Woods. I t should not make any difference in this case. The verdict will be determined on the evidence only and not on hearsay. Motion denied."_

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the people will prove without a doubt that Ms. Spencer Carlin did in fact shoot her ex-husband to death in Central Park early Sunday morning. We will prove that Ms. Carlin got tired of paying her ex-husband the large amount of alimony every month and that she wanted to get revenge on him for attacking her fiancée Ms. Ashley Davies. An assault that almost ended in Ms. Davies being practically raped in the home of Ms. Carlin."

_the courtroom was buzzing… banging the gavel… "order in the court," the judge said._

Ashley leaned over to Arthur, "where did she get that information. We never made a police report?"

Kyla continued her opening statement… "In fact Ms. Carlin just got sick and tired of her ex-husband's presence in her life. Not only was he getting forty-five thousand dollars a month from Ms. Carlin, he threaten to have that order of support changed. He wanted five thousand dollars more per month from her. That didn't set well with Ms. Carlin, so she took matters into her own hands and killed him. She had the means, the motive and the opportunity to kill Dexter Hall. Thank you."

Judge: "Mr. Townes, your opening statement."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury we are not here to prove or disprove whether or not Spencer Carlin killed her ex-husband. That's the prosecution's job. We will show that Ms. Carlin is incapable of such a heinous crime against another human being. Yes, it is true Ms. Carlin did not like her ex-husband, but at some point in time in their lives she did care for him."

Spencer sits at the defense table next to her brother listening to her attorney make his case, but her thoughts are only of Ashley who she turns around and glances at every now and then. She also notices a strangely dressed woman in the back of the courtroom. She had on a wide brimmed hat that covered some of face, but not all and a black coat completely buttoned up to her neck. I wonder why that woman would wear such an outfit in a courtroom. She seems vaguely familiar to me.

_Spencer's Flashback_

_It's morning, the first day of the trial, Spencer is in the bathroom throwing up. Ashley bends down to hold her hair and rub her back. "You're going to be okay Spencer. It's just nerves, I'm nervous too." "I tell you what, let's both not think of the trial, just think of only us. You and me and growing old together and playing with our grandchildren." Spencer looks up from the commode… "our grandchildren?" "Well, yeah I figured we could start making a family." "Oh! Ashley I would love that."_

_End of Flashback._

Ron continues his opening statement… "Yes, it's true that Ms. Carlin was tired of paying her ex-husband alimony who wouldn't be tired of paying someone forty-five thousand dollars a month, but she did agree to it. She had no motive to get rid of her ex-husband, if so why didn't she do it two years ago. Ms. Carlin was blissfully happy, engaged to be married and just promoted chairperson of the English Department. The only communication she had with her ex-husband was for business. Ms. Carlin put the past behind her to start a new life with her fiancée. She was and is too much in love to jeopardize their future by killing someone she once cared enough to marry. Thank you."

Spencer smiles at her attorney when he returns to his seat.

Judge: 'Alright Ms. Woods call your first witness."

Kyla: "The people call Detective John Michaels to the stand."

Bailiff: "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God."

Detective Michaels: "I do."

Kyla: "Detective Michaels when you went to question Ms. Carlin about her whereabouts that Sunday morning what did she say?"

Detective Michaels: "Ms. Carlin said she was in bed."

Kyla: "Did she say she was alone?"

Detective Michaels: "No, she said she was in bed with her fiancée Ms. Davies."

Kyla: "Well if they were both sleep how does Ms. Davies know that Ms. Carlin didn't leave the apartment?"

Detective Michaels: "Ms. Davies said they were not sleeping, they had been up all night or up until five a.m. that morning making love."

Kyla: "Oh! I see."

_The courtroom laughs…_

Kyla: "You found the gun that killed Mr. Hall?"

Detective Michaels: "Yes."

Kyla: "What kind of gun was it that killed Mr. Hall?'

Detective Michaels: "It was a .22 caliber colt revolver."

Kyla: "Your honor the people would like to put into evidence as Exhibit A, a .22 caliber small hand revolver. Why do you think this particular kind of gun was used?"

Detective Michaels: "It's a very easy gun for a woman to handle."

Kyla: 'And where did you find the weapon?"

Detective Michaels: "Some kids with a metal detector found it. It was thrown into a shallow pond. We ran ballistics and fingerprints."

Kyla: "And what were the findings?"

Detective Michaels: "It was the weapon that killed Mr. Hall and it had Ms. Carlin's fingerprints on it."

"WHAT! THAT'S A LIE!" Spencer yelled.

Judge: banging gavel… "Order in the court… Mr. Townes, please control your client, another outburst like that Ms. Carlin and you will be held in contempt."

Spencer: "Sorry your honor…" as she sat back down in her seat, she glanced at Ashley who smiled at her mouthing, "I love You."

Kyla: "No more questions, your witness."

Ron: "No questions for this witness at this time, but we reserve the right to recall him later."

Judge: "You may step down Detective Michaels… Ms. Woods call your next witness."

Kyla: "The people call Mrs. Elsie Pointer. Mrs. Pointer, can you tell the court what you saw the morning of the murder."

Mrs. Pointer: "I saw a blond hair woman running from the direction of the bridge where Mr. Hall was killed."

Kyla: "And how could you tell it was a blond woman or woman period. It was dark, how could you see?"

Mrs. Pointer: "I have these glasses that enables you see in the dark. It's almost like seeing in daylight. You know those infrared glasses."

Kyla: "So you saw this blond woman clearly with the infrared glasses?"

Mrs. Pointer: "Yes."

Kyla: "Is that woman in the courtroom today?"

Mrs. Pointer: "Yes."

Kyla: "Will you point the woman out to the court."

Mrs. Pointer: "She's sitting at that table, the defense table, Ms. Carlin."

_Courtroom… goes wild, reporters run out to call their editors and station managers, the room is filled with loud chattering._

Judge: "Order in the court…" banging gavel… 'I said order in this court."

_Courtroom… still people were loudly chattering… reporters snapping pictures. The room was in chaos..._

Ashley was watching Spencer closely the whole time the courtroom was going crazy due the testimony just given and she was worried. She started rising from her seat to approach Spencer…

Spencer looked pale after Mrs. Pointer's testimony, getting up from her seat she turned and looked at Ashley… blinked her eyes then her world went black.

"SPENCER!!" Ashley yelled.

Seeing Spencer collapse onto the floor, Glen rushes to grab her before she hits the floor and Ashley running towards her. Ron pleads to the courts, "Your honor we request a recess."

Judge: "Your request is granted. We will resume at nine a.m. tomorrow morning. Courts adjourned. Mr. Townes you can take Ms. Carlin to my chambers if you like…"

"Thank you Judge Campbell," said Ron.

Glen picks up Spencer and carries her to the judge's chambers with Ashley, Arthur and Heather following.

"Bailiff, send a doctor to my chambers immediately."

"Yes, Judge Campbell right away."

The doctor was in the judge's chambers for thirty minutes now, examining Spencer with Ashley by her side. Arthur, Glen, Heather and Ron along with Judge Campbell waited outside to find out what happened with Spencer. Even Kyla was present with a concerned look on her face.

Kyla's POV

When my boss the District Attorney told me I was going to prosecute a murder trial, I thought great finally a real case. Since coming off medical leave from my suicide attempt in Reno they had only been giving me traffic court cases. Boring and not challenging in the least. He said he didn't want me feeling stressed. I'm the best lawyer he's got and I got stuck with traffic court duties.

When I read the case file of who I was going to be prosecuting I nearly fainted. It read The People vs. Spencer Carlin… Spencer Carlin?... that can't be the same Spencer Carlin I met in Reno. So, I continued to read and it was. Oh my God, I can't prosecute this case. So I went to my boss and I told him I knew Spencer from my stay in Reno. You know what that asshole said to me? He knew, that's why he put me on the case. He figured since I knew Spencer on a personal level I'd be able to read her reactions better than the other lawyers who didn't know her the way I did. Can you believe that?

He thought I could get her to confess on the witness stand. I felt bad in the beginning, but I had to take the case or be demoted to traffic court duties forever and then there goes my law career.

/

The doctor comes out of the judge's chambers… "how is she doctor?" Arthur asked.

"Ms. Carlin is suffering from extreme exhaustion, she's dehydrated and she hasn't been eating or sleeping well. She needs rest and quiet, I suggested we admit her to the hospital but she refused. She didn't want to be confined she said. If she can get at least a week's rest I think she should be fine."

Ron, Arthur and Glen replied… "we'll see to it." "Ron you think you can get a seven day continuance?" asked Arthur.

"Glen and I will put in a motion to the courts requesting a continuance."

Kyla listening to the conversation told them and the judge she had no objections to a continuance.

The door to the judge's chambers opens, everyone turns to see Ashley holding Spencer in her arms. Glen comes over to help. "Spencer's ready to go home," Ashley says.

"Is there another way out other than the front? I'm sure the reporter's are out there waiting like vultures," Arthur said.

"I'll take you out the back entrance, there won't be any reporter's," Kyla said. "Are you parked in the garage?"

"Yes," Ron said.

"Good… then follow me."

Ashley's POV

Spencer was having nightmares every night before the trial and by morning she'd be exhausted not eating or sleeping. I knew Spencer was extremely nervous this morning. I had hoped she could get through the trial today. When I saw her drop to the floor I almost died right there. The doctor gave me a prescription for medicine to relax her, but I know she is not going to take it. She looked like all the blood had drained from her, so pale and lifeless. And her eyes that had so much life in them were dull and gray, emotionless. We're only a day into the trial and it's already killing my baby. God give me strength to help Spencer.

Spencer's POV

I don't know what happened to me, after that woman said that was me in the park. I started feeling sick, needing to leave the courtroom, I was getting up to go somewhere… I wasn't sure what I was doing I began having those flashbacks of being in the park again with Dexter under that bridge, but I wasn't running and it wasn't midnight. I felt I was having a nightmare while I was awake. It shook me, this cannot be good… I turned to find my Ashley and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

The Trial – Part 2

The Trial – Part 2

Chapter 8

The seven day continuance was granted to Spencer's defense and during those seven days Spencer and Ashley were inseparable. They spent most of their time in the apartment, only traveling out late at night once.

There was only one day that Ashley left Spencer's side. That was the day she met with Detective Morgan to discuss Spencer's case.

Ashley's POV

I still had Detective Morgan's card she had given me during the time Spencer was arrested. I wanted to know why they were falsifying evidence such as the gun. I kept thinking where did those fingerprints on the gun come from because I know for a fact Spencer has never owned or touched a gun, so I called her. She was kind and sympathetic to me when they arrested Spencer, I hoped she would talk to me. Whether she could tell me or not I was going to ask her. She agreed to meet with me and Glen at an exclusive restaurant outside the city limits, which was chosen to make her feel comfortable and not worry about running into other officers, particularly Detective Michaels. It wasn't looking good for Spencer, the evidence was mounting against her, whether it was true or not it was mounting.

God! She can't go to jail. I can't live knowing she might spend the rest of her life in prison.

Detective Morgan's POV

I didn't like the way my partner Detective Michaels investigated the Hall Case. So when Ms. Davies called me to meet with her I was willing and ready. The only witness he pursued was Spencer Carlin, no matter what anyone else said he would dispute it and point it right back to Spencer Carlin. I think Ms. Spears and Mrs. Pointer were phony witnesses, Ms. Spears was just too nonchalant for me, showed no emotions on the death of _her fiancé_ and the fingerprints on the gun, I knew for certain was phony, there were no prints on that gun when we first found it. The original ballistics report showed no prints. Then all of a sudden a new report shows Spencer Carlin's fingerprints on the gun. That didn't happen until after we arrested and fingerprinted her. Of course the first original report is no where to be found. And Mrs. Pointer I believe was lying about the time she said she saw Ms. Carlin in the park but that would be hard for me to prove. I think they were both paid to lie.

I followed John around on my own and found him meeting with some blond hair, blue-eyed woman several times. I've even seen him take envelopes from her. I think Detective John Michaels is on the take or working for someone to frame Ms. Carlin. I'm going to express this concern to Ms. Davies, so she can tell Ms. Carlin's lawyer because right now the evidence the prosecution has from Detective Michaels has Spencer Carlin spending the rest of her life in prison. I'm going to the Captain to tell him what I have and to get permission to subpoena Detective Michaels phone and bank records.

/

"Hello, Detective Morgan, I'm glad you came, have a seat you remember Glen?"

"Hello, Ms. Davies, good to meet you again Mr. Carlin."

"Ms. Davies, Mr. Carlin first let me begin and after that you can ask me questions, is that okay?"

Glen and I agreed and she started telling us what she thought was going on. I was livid. Here we are supposed to trust the police and their framing people just for money. When she mentioned Detective Michaels meeting with some blond hair blue eyed woman both Glen and I looked at each other. "Yeah she kinda resembled your sister only older," Detective Morgan said.

"Blond hair blue eyes, it couldn't be," Glen said to me. "I thought she was out of the country, because the last time I talked to her she was still living in Brazil with her new man toy."

Glen didn't have to guess too long because Detective Morgan took a picture of Detective Michaels and the blond hair woman at one of their meetings.

"Yes! It's her," Glen said he couldn't believe it.

"I had only seen pictures of Spencer's mom, we have never met face to face," I said.

Detective Morgan's POV

After my meeting with Ms. Davies and Mr. Carlin, I went to the Captain about my suspicions regarding Detective Michaels and frankly he didn't seem too surprise. He told me he had suspected Michaels of being dishonest, but had no proof. None of his partners would squeal on him. I was his sixth partner in a year's time, which is a lot of partners for one person to have. I'm the only one who stayed with him the longest… two years. I told my captain I wanted to subpoena his phone and bank records but not let him know yet. The Captain agreed but also said I needed to see Prosecutor Woods and tell her of my suspicions because her case was in jeopardy.

Don't get me wrong if Spencer Carlin killed her ex then she should be punished.

But if she's being framed that makes the District Attorney's office and the Police Department look real bad.

Ashley's POV

Glen and I had a meeting with Arthur, Heather and Ron. They felt it best not to tell Spencer what we found out. They didn't want her to get her hopes up. I felt she was strong enough to handle the information Detective Morgan had told us, I wanted to give her some hope. Because Spencer and I unintentionally developed a sad routine since the trial began. She would cry herself to sleep every night then we would go over the day's events with Ron, Glen and Arthur. Have dinner in, because the reporters and camera people just wouldn't leave us alone when we went out. We didn't read the newspapers or watch TV anymore because the trial was all they talked about.

I assumed it was because Spencer was Arthur Carlin's daughter. The last newspaper we looked at had big headlines… SPENCER CARLIN DAUGHTER OF OIL MAGNATE ARRESTED FOR EX-HUSBAND'S MURDER.

Spencer broke down and cried for hours. I don't allow any newspapers in the apartment anymore. Then we would go to our bedroom, take a shower together, than cuddle up in bed until morning and start the same routine all over again.

Glen's POV

Listening to Detective Morgan's allegations regarding her partner was unbelievable. I thought Spencer's divorce was complicated but this trial… there are no words for it. I had this awful feeling that our mother was involved once again with trying to manipulate her children's lives, Spencer's in particular. I was thrilled when my father called me to be part of Spencer's defense. He said he thought long and hard and realized that I was just another pawn in my mother's game of manipulations. But… he also said I was still wrong in going through with it. I should have come to him, he said. I told my dad he had nothing to worry about trusting me.

My life had been miserable for two whole years. I felt so ashamed helping Dexter and Paula. I couldn't eat or sleep. I lost a lot clients. I was almost dead inside and I would have died if it wasn't for Chelsea who stood by me. She was my rock, she kept encouraging me to speak to my father. Chelsea is the love of my life. Spencer also said she trusted me with her life. She knew it was mom's manipulations. She said she couldn't forget what I did, but she did forgive.

/

During one of Spencer and Ashley's late night talks, Ashley decided to tell Spencer of Detective Morgan's suspicions. Spencer was flabbergasted to say the least.

"Ashley, I don't understand why Detective Michaels would falsify evidence. I knew the fingerprints on the gun wasn't true because I've never owned or touched a gun but how was I going to prove that. Now you're telling me someone hired him to do this."

"Spencer he's been seen twice taking envelopes from a blond hair woman."

"Blond hair woman" Spencer said… "blond hair… Oh God! NO!... NO!... NO!... MY MOTHER," Spencer yelled.

"Ashley that has to be it, who else would get satisfaction in seeing me suffer in prison. My mother that's who, she probably killed Dexter or hired someone knowing that the police would investigate me first and with that outrageous settlement he got, she knew I would be the perfect suspect. Damn! The police would think I got fed up with paying him. My mother is sick, we haven't talked in two years. I thought she was out of the country. WHAT!! She just decided to come back to frame me for Dexter's murder… how sick is that?"

"Maybe that's the blond hair woman that the witness saw. No, my mother would have hired someone to do her dirty work, she wouldn't do it herself." Spencer was rambling unable to control her thoughts.

"I know Spencer, but you have to calm down," Ashley said.

"Well, why can't we tell this to the judge and the District Attorney's office," Spencer asked frantically.

"Spencer… baby, there's still not enough proof. Your father is working on trying to find exactly where Paula is and Detective Michaels own police department are gathering evidence against him but they have to be absolutely sure otherwise he could walk or get scared and run then we're back to square one. Do you understand Spencer?"

Spencer in a trance finally acknowledges Ashley and says yes she understood.

Ashley hoped she wouldn't regret telling Spencer about Detective Michaels against everyone's wishes that Spencer not be told.


	9. Chapter 9

The Trial – Part 3

The Trial – Part 3

Chapter 9

The trial resumed after seven days with Spencer much healthier and stronger due to Ashley's constant love and attention.

Bailiff: "All rise… court is now in session. The court calls Mrs. Elsie Pointer to the stand."

Judge: "Mr. Townes do you have any questions for this witness?"

Ron: "Yes, your honor…"

Judge: "Mrs. Pointer may I remind you that you are still under oath."

Mrs. Pointer: "Yes, your honor."

Judge: "Mr. Townes you may proceed…"

Ron: "Thank you your honor. Now, Mrs. Pointer you said in your testimony several days ago that you clearly saw the defendant Ms. Carlin because you had infrared glasses."

Mrs. Pointer: "Yes, that's right."

Ron: "Did you give these glasses to the detectives?"

Mrs. Pointer: "No, I didn't have them with me when I went to the police station."

Ron: "So, they called you to make arrangements to pick them up?"

Mrs. Pointer: "No, I never heard from them again."

Ron: "So how do we know if you even own a pair of infrared glasses Mrs. Pointer?"

Mrs. Pointer: "Well I do, they're in my apartment."

Ron: "The police didn't collect them for evidence, we only have your word that you have these so called night or infrared glasses, correct?"

Mrs. Pointer: "Yes."

Ron: "One last question Mrs. Pointer, you said it was three a.m. when you saw the blond woman.

Mrs. Pointer: "Yes."

Ron: "Why are you so sure about the time?"

Mrs. Pointer: "The merchandise building down the street has a clock built into it and the time read three o'clock."

Ron: "Mrs. Pointer were you aware that particular clock says three o'clock all day and all night?"

Mrs. Pointer: "No, I wasn't aware."

Ron: "Your honor the defense would like to enter into evidence a swore affidavit from the maintenance department of the merchandise building stating the clock Mrs. Pointer is referring to has not worked in six months. The clock's hands are stuck on three o'clock."

Judge: "So entered."

Ron: "No further questions."

Arthur and Ashley smiled and nodded their heads at Ron, pleased with the cross- examination. Unfortunately those smiles would not last.

Judge: "Ms. Woods redirect?"

Kyla: "Yes, your honor. Mrs. Pointer do you have a clock in your apartment?"

Mrs. Pointer: "Yes."

Kyla: "Where is it located in your apartment?"

Mrs. Pointer: "On the cocktail table near the window where I sit looking out the window."

Kyla: "Did you look at the clock at all that particular morning, Mrs. Pointer?"

Mrs. Pointer: "Yes."

Kyla: "When you saw the blond woman did you happen to look at the clock in your apartment?"

Mrs. Pointer: "Yes."

Kyla: "What time did YOUR clock have?"

Mrs. Pointer: "It had three o'clock," she said while glaring at Spencer and her lawyer Ron.

Kyla: "No further questions, your honor."

Ashley whispering to Arthur," I wonder why she's so adamant about it being three o'clock. When she knows it wasn't?"

"I don't know Ashley maybe she's being paid to keep to her story."

Judge: "Ms. Woods, call your next witness.

Kyla: "The people call Mrs. Georgia Bailey."

Spencer and Ashley look at each wondering why the prosecutor would call their housekeeper. Then Ashley remembered the incident one morning with Dexter in the apartment.

Ashley's Flashback

"_Ashley will you get the door?" "Okay Spencer, I still don't know why you're still talking to him. He hates us." "I know Ashley." _

"_Well hello Ashley", Dexter said, "I didn't know you were going to be here. My, my you're looking quite delectable today."_

"_Yeah… Spencer will be right down." "Ah, you can be friendlier than that Ashley. Did I say you were looking delectable, I meant you're looking hot and delectable. Why don't you dump Spencer and be my woman? With my looks and your beauty, we would turn heads everywhere we went. I must say Spencer does have good taste in women."_

_I ignore Dexter. That's when he walks up to me, grabs my arm and forces me down on the couch. "Come on baby I know you want what's in my pants, can't you feel it? It wants you bad." "GET OFF OF ME DEXTER," I yelled. Then he tries to force an open mouth kiss on me, I tell him again to get off me. Spencer hearing the commotion runs into the living room and sees Dexter on top of me, while I'm struggling to get him off._

"_DEXTER!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! GET OFF OF HER!" Spencer runs over to get Dexter off of me, while she's pulling him off me knee him in his groin. Dexter doubles over in pain. "Ow, ow! You stupid dyke!" _

_Spencer looked at Dexter, her eyes were so full of rage they were blazing. I had never seen them like that. I wasn't sure what she was going to do. After looking over at me and seeing I was alright she told him, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ASHLEY OR COME NEAR HER AGAIN, BECAUSE IF YOU DO… I WILL KILL YOU!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME DEXTER."_

_A whimpered yes was heard…_

_Spencer and I drag Dexter's ass to the front door and throw him out. She slams the door close, then comes over to me, "Ashley are you sure you're alright?" I told her I was okay while she was hugging me tightly. "I am so sorry that I let him come here. He said he had papers the accountants sent him regarding the alimony and that I needed to look at them." _

_Two weeks after the incident with Dexter, I heard Spencer talking to someone angrily on the phone. She didn't know I was there, so I listened. "I'm not meeting you anywhere, after the stunt you pulled with Ashley, you're lucky I didn't kill you right then and there," she told the person on the other end. "I told you to leave us alone. I swear Dexter… if you…" When I heard his name, I became angry, "what the Hell could he want now?" Then I heard Spencer tell him…"ALRIGHT! I'll meet you in Central Park." Then she hung up. I knew Spencer would never take anyone's life no matter how angry she was but she needed protection from Dexter, so instead of confronting her I followed her to the park that Sunday morning and when she left Dexter was still alive._

_End of Flashback_

Oh my God, when did they interview Georgia? Ashley thought to herself. So much had went on that day I forget she had just arrived for work when that bastard attacked me. I wonder how much she heard. Damn!

Spencer's POV

Damn, I wasn't aware Georgia had come in for work yet, when Dexter arrived. One of the things I liked about Georgia was that she was discrete. She made herself inconspicuous when things were going on, she would give you privacy and I hope that's what she did that day.

Kyla: "Please state your name and occupation for the court."

Mrs. Bailey: "Georgia Bailey, I'm the housekeeper for Ms. Carlin and Ms. Davies."

Kyla: "How long have you been Ms. Carlin's housekeeper?'

Mrs. Bailey: "Twelve years."

Kyla: "Do you remember a certain morning two weeks before Mr. Hall was killed?"

Mrs. Bailey: "Yes ma'am."

Kyla: Would you tell the court what you remember, please?

Mrs. Bailey: "Well, Mr. Dexter had come by the apartment to pick up a Ming vase, he insisted was his."

Kyla: "How do you know what he came to pick up?"

Mrs. Bailey: "He had come by a couple of days before that and I told him neither Ms. Spencer nor Ms. Ashley was in and he would have to come back because I was not given instructions to give him anything."

Kyla: "Okay Mrs. Bailey, so continue with the morning two weeks before Mr. Hall's death."

Mrs. Bailey: "I heard yelling coming from the living room."

Kyla: "Who was yelling, Mrs. Bailey?

Mrs. Bailey: "Miss Spencer, Miss Ashley and Mr. Hall, although his yell sounded painful."

Kyla: "What were they yelling about?"

Mrs. Bailey: "Well… um…"

Kyla: "Go on Mrs. Bailey… remember you are under oath to tell the truth."

Mrs. Bailey: "Mr. Dexter tried to force himself on Miss Ashley… Miss Spencer came in and saw what was happening. She got Mr. Dexter off Miss Ashley and told him to get out.

Kyla: "Was anything else said?"

Mrs. Bailey: (silence as Mrs. Bailey looks over to Spencer… Spencer nods.)

Judge: "Answer the question Mrs. Bailey."

Mrs. Bailey: "Miss Spencer said if Mr. Dexter ever touched Miss Ashley again or came near her she would…"

Kyla: "Yes, Mrs. Bailey, please go on."

Mrs. Bailey: "She would kill him."

Spencer: "Shit."

Ashley: "Shit."

Arthur: "Shit."

Glen: "Shit."

Heather: "Shit."

Ron: "Shit."

Inconspicuous woman in back of courtroom: "Hell, Yes!!"

_The courtroom… Pandemonium breaks out, reporters scrambling to get out of the courtroom to report the new testimony._

Judge: "Order in the court… I said Order." The judge's gavel constantly banging now. "We will take a thirty minute recess!"

Bailiff: "All rise."

All Ashley and Spencer could do was hang their heads down shaking back and forth. During the recess, Arthur asked Ron "what do we do now?"

"Arthur you know Detective Morgan is still gathering evidence on Detective Michaels, if we can get some of the phony evidence thrown out we still have a chance."

"Yes, your right," Arthur said. "Since Ashley has developed a rapport with Detective Morgan I'll tell her to give her a call to see if they've progressed any further," Ron said.

Bailiff: "All rise! Court is now in session."

Judge: "Mr. Townes do you have any questions for this witness?"

Ron: "No your honor, I have no questions for this witness."

Judge: "Ms. Woods, call your next witness."

Kyla: "The people call Ms. Ashley Davies to the stand.

Ashley and Spencer both stood up. "WHAT!! NO!" Ashley yelled.

Judge: Banging the gavel… "Order in the court."

Glen: "Spencer… please sit down!"

Ron: "YOUR HONOR!!" I OBJECT. Ms. Davies was not on the list of witnesses we received from the prosecution's office."

Judge: "What about that Ms. Woods?

Kyla: "Your honor in light of the testimony by Mrs. Bailey the people feels that Ms. Davies could enlighten or give first hand information on Mrs. Bailey's testimony. We did not have a chance to give Ms. Davies name as a witness because we did not know Mrs. Bailey was going to say what she said."

Ron: "Your honor the prosecution was well aware of what Mrs. Bailey was going to say, Ms. Woods mentioned the attack on Ms. Davies in her opening statement."

Judge: "Okay, Ms. Woods explain that please."

Kyla: "Your honor sidebar, please.

Both attorneys walk to side of the judge's bench, so the jury or courtroom does not overhear their conversation.

Kyla: "Your honor, we were not aware that Mrs. Bailey was going to say what she said regarding Ms. Carlin's outburst during the attack of Ms. Davies. We found out about the attack through Mr. Hall's fiancée Ms. Spears not Mrs. Bailey. I had no idea Mrs. Bailey was even present during the attack on Ms. Davies. It seems to be something Mrs. Bailey omitted during her questioning with the detectives."

Judge: "Alright people step back."

Ron: "Your honor…"

Judge: "Sorry Mr. Townes I'm going to overrule your objection."

Kyla and Ron walking back to their respective tables, Ron said to Kyla, "you know I don't believe any of that bullshit you just dished out to the judge." "Whatever, Mr. Townes I'm just trying to do my job?"

The judge gives her ruling once the attorneys are back at their tables.

Judge: "Objection overruled."

Ron: "Your honor this is highly irregular, we need time to prepare for Ms. Davies testimony."

Judge: "You have fifteen minutes… courts in recess. _Gavel bangs!_

Bailiff: "All rise."

Ashley runs up to Ron and Spencer. "I am not going to testify against Spencer," Ashley said angrily. "Spencer started to cry and Ashley went over to hug her. I'm Spencer's fiancée doesn't that exclude me from testifying?"

No, Ashley… Glen says, "you have to be married to be excluded. You're just engaged to Spencer right now."

"I won't do it." "I'M NOT GOING TO TESTIFY!" Ashley yells.

"Ashley if you don't testify they will charge you with contempt of court and put YOU in jail," Glen said trying to convince Ashley that she has to testify.

"Then I go to jail!"

"Ashley," Spencer finally speaks in a whispered tone. "Let me talk to Ashley… can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Ashley my love, you have to testify, there's no getting around it. It's already out what I said, maybe Ron can clean it up."

Ashley starts crying… "Spencer…" "I know Ashley. Let's just do it and don't try to cover up anything, Okay?"

Spencer hugs Ashley and leans in to kiss her very passionately. She didn't care that they were still in the courtroom. "It's going to be alright Ashley, you'll do just fine," Spencer whispers very close to Ashley's ear.

The inconspicuous woman in the back of the courtroom was observing everyone's actions. She was particularly interested in Spencer and Ashley, watching them embrace. She whispers to herself… Ah!… how sweet and decidedly disgusting.

Ron clearing his throat, "ladies are we ready?"

"I love you Spencer."

"I know… I love you too, Ashley," Spencer whispers while lovingly caressing Ashley's face.

Court resumes…

Kyla: "The people call Ms. Ashley Davies to the stand."

Bailiff: "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?

Ashley: "I do."

Bailiff: "Be seated."


	10. Chapter 10

The Trial – Part 4

The Trial – Part 4

Chapter 10

Kyla: "Please state your name, occupation and relationship to the defendant for the court."

Ashley: "Ashley Davies, Assistant Dean with the School of Music and I'm engaged to Spencer Carlin."

Kyla: " Ms. Davies we have heard the testimony of your housekeeper Mrs. Bailey regarding that morning two weeks before Mr. Hall's murder, please tell the court your version of that morning."

Taking a deep breath Ashley tells her version, which was basically the same as Mrs. Bailey the housekeeper. Kyla begins her questioning of Ashley about the assault.

Kyla: "Ms. Davies did you scream when he grabbed you?"

Ashley: "No, I was taken by surprise when he grabbed me, I told him to let go of me."

Kyla: "Did he let go?"

Ashley: "No, he became more aggressive, tightening his grip on me."

Kyla: "When Ms. Carlin came and finally got him off of you what kind of condition were you in?"

Ashley: "My blouse was torn open and my sleeve was ripped."

Kyla: "How did your fiancée react when she saw that?"

Ashley: (silence…)

Kyla: "Ms. Davies, answer the question. Your honor permission to treat as hostile?"

Judge: "Permission granted, Ms. Davies you are instructed to answer the question.

Ashley: "She was angry."

Kyla: "How angry Ms. Davies?"

Ashley: "She was… very angry."

Kyla: "Now Ms. Davies, I'm sure you can give us a better adjective to describe your fiancée Ms. Carlin's disposition. Wasn't she more like furious, irate, enraged, incensed?"

Ron: "Objection! asked and answered.

Judge: "I will allow it."

Kyla: "Which one, Ms. Davies?"

Ashley: (taking a deep breath before answering) "She was enraged."

Kyla: "Enraged… enraged enough to perhaps… kill Mr. Hall?"

Ron: "Objection! Your honor."

Judge: "Overruled."

Kyla: "Ms. Davies, should I repeat the question?"

Ashley: "Hell, I was enraged enough to kill Dexter, HE ATTACKED ME!"

Judge: "Ms. Davies, watch your language please.

Ashley: "Sorry your honor."

Kyla: "Ms. Davies just answer the question I asked you." Could your fiancée, Ms. Carlin in her enraged disposition kill Dexter Hall after seeing him attack you?"

Ashley: (looking at Spencer) "Yes."

_Courtroom… again the courtroom goes hysterical, reporters scrambling, people talking… there is utter chaos._

Judge: Banging gavel… "Order… Order in this court!"

Kyla: "No further questions, your witness."

The inconspicuous woman in the back of the courtroom satisfied with the testimony just given leaves unnoticed.

Ron: "Ms. Carlin looked so enraged that she would have killed Mr. Hall, that's what you just testified to, correct?"

Ashley: "Yes."

Ron: "What did your fiancée Ms. Carlin actually see to make her so enraged?"

Ashley: "She walked in just as Dexter had slapped me and rip my blouse open."

Ron: "She saw him actually slap you, how do you know she saw that?"

Ashley: "He started to raise his hand again and she caught it in mid swing, that's when she saw the blood on my lip."

Ron: "Is that when she said I'll kill you?"

Ashley: "Yes."

Ron: "So Ms. Carlin didn't have to wait for that Sunday morning to kill her ex-husband, she could have done it the day he attacked you, if in fact she wanted to kill him."

Kyla: "Objection, your honor, is that a question Mr. Townes is trying ask Ms. Davies or is he just trying to make a statement?"

Judge: "Mr. Townes are you asking a question?"

Ron: "I'm merely making a statement that Ms. Carlin didn't need to wait to kill Dexter Hall.

Judge: "Stay with your questioning counselor, objection sustained."

Ron: "You said Mr. Hall came to give Ms. Carlin papers regarding his alimony payments, but Mrs. Bailey stated he came to pickup a Ming vase.

Ashley: "He was coming about paperwork. There is no Ming vase in the apartment."

Ron: "Why would he lie, Ms. Davies?"

Ashley: "To irritate Spencer. He would call sometimes in the middle of the night or just come over to the apartment unannounced."

Ron: "What did Ms. Carlin do about that, hire a killer?"

Kyla: "Objection, your honor."

Ron: "I'll rephrase the question. Did Ms. Carlin do anything to stop the harassment?"

Ashley: "Yes, she told Dexter if he did not stop the calls and unexpected visits she would call the lawyers and have his alimony stopped.

Ron: "How did Mr. Hall react to that?"

Ashley: "He was livid. He told her she couldn't stop his alimony and she told him she already informed her lawyer and accountants to prepare to file harassment papers and to take steps in stopping payments."

Ron: "Then what did he do, Ms. Davies?"

Ashley: "He started to leave the apartment, but told Spencer he was going to make our lives a living hell. Spencer just laughed at him and told him not only was she going to stop the alimony payments she was getting an order of protection served against him and if he came near us again he was going to jail."

Ron: "How did he react to that?"

Ashley: "He said he wouldn't bother us anymore."

Ron: "When did all this take place?"

Ashley: "He called the next day after the attack on me."

Ron: "No further questions."

Judge: "Ms. Woods redirect?"

Kyla: "Not at this time, your honor."

Judge: "Ms. Davies you may step down. Call your next witness, Ms. Woods."

Kyla: "The people call Ms. Ginger Spears."

Bailiff: "Ginger Spears to the stand."

Kyla: "Please state your name and occupation and relationship to the deceased, please"

Ginger: "Ginger Spears, I'm an exotic dancer and I was Dexter Hall's fiancée.

Kyla: "Ms. Spears where did you meet Mr. Hall?"

Ginger: "At the club where I work."

Kyla: "You are a dancer, correct?"

Ginger: "Yes."

Kyla: "How long have you known Mr. Hall?"

Ginger: "We meet two years ago and became engaged six months ago."

Kyla: "Did Mr. Hall ever talk about his marriage to you?"

Ron: "Objection your honor, hearsay."

Judge: "Overruled."

Kyla: "Ms. Spears answer the question, please."

Ginger: "Oh Yea! All the time. He would say that "The Bitch", oh I am sorry can I say that in court?

Kyla: (smirking) "Yes, Ms. Spears, tell us his exact words."

Ginger: "Well, he would call her "The Bitch" all the time, complaining he wasn't getting enough money and he needed more."

Kyla: "Needed more? Why would he need more money?"

Ginger: "Oh, he wanted me to stop dancing and everything did cost. He was very extravagant. See my engagement ring… this ring alone cost forty-five thousand dollars. So when he bought it, there was no money left for the rest of the month. He went to see her to get more money until his next alimony check arrived."

Kyla: "Mr. Hall went to see his ex-wife for more money?"

Ginger: "Yes."

Kyla: "When did he do that, Ms. Spears?"

Ginger: "Well it started a couple of months ago, but the most recent was the day before he was found dead."

_Courtroom… loud whispers disturbing the proceedings._

Judge: "Quiet in the courtroom."

Kyla: "Ms. Spears are you saying that Mr. Hall went to see his ex-wife, Ms Carlin the day he was found murdered?"

Ginger: "Yes, he left the apartment around two a.m. he said he was meeting "The Bitch"… um… I'm sorry but that's what he called his ex-wife. He was meeting her at three a.m. in Central Park and he never came home."

Spencer leans towards her attorney speaking in his ear, "she's lying I did not meet Dexter at three a.m. I saw him at twelve-thirty by one-thirty I was back home." Ron nodded his head.

Spencer then turned to look behind her to glance at Ashley when she again noticed the woman in the wide brimmed hat that covered half her face. She would ask Glen to take a look later.

Kyla: "Ms. Spears why are you so certain he was meeting her at three a.m."

Ginger: "Because I dropped him off at the park myself. He had been drinking and didn't want to drive and the clock in the car had two-fifteen."

Kyla: "No further questions, your witness."

Ron: "Ms. Spears you said you dropped your fiancé Mr. Hall off. Why didn't you wait for him, how was he getting home?"

Ginger: "Well… I… he didn't ask me to wait for him."

Ron: "But you said he had been drinking, he apparently drank so much he didn't trust himself to drive because he asked you. Now how was he getting back home?"

Ginger: "I umm…"

Ron: "Yes, Ms. Spears the court is waiting for your answer."

Ginger: "I don't know how he was going to get back, he just told me to drop him off."

Ron: "You were his fiancée, he was drunk and you didn't know how he was getting back home? You didn't care?"

Ginger: "Dexter did a lot of strange things, I just did what he asked me to do."

Ron: "So you drop him off in Central Park at two-fifteen a.m. for a meeting with his ex-wife at three a.m., correct?"

Ginger: "Yes."

Ron: "So you can't say if he actually met his ex-wife or if he even stayed in the park till three a.m. because you left. Is that correct Ms. Spears?"

Ginger: "Ah, yeah… I guess."

Ron: "You don't know who he met in the park, you said his ex-wife because he told you that's who he was meeting, correct?"

Ginger: "Yes."

Ron: "No further questions."

Judge: "Ms. Woods redirect?"

Kyla: "Yes your honor. Ms. Spears how far do you live from Central Park?"

Ginger: "We live in walking distance, maybe a few blocks."

Kyla: "Is it easy to catch a cab?"

Ginger: "Yes, it's very easy, just step out the door and they're right there all day and night."

Kyla: "So he could have been thinking of getting a cab home?"

Ron: "Objection, there is no way Ms. Spears would know what Mr. Hall could have been thinking at that time. When did she start reading minds?"

Judge: "Objection sustained."

Kyla: "Did Mr. Hall ever seem afraid of Ms. Carlin's threats?"

Ginger: "Only once, that was two weeks before he was killed, he came back home, eyes wide with fear. He was holding his crotch like he was in pain saying his ex-wife threatened to kill him if he went back to the apartment."

Kyla: "Is that all?"

Ginger: "He said the look in her eyes made him feel she could actually kill him."

Ron: "Objection! Hearsay."

Judge: "Objection overruled."

Kyla: "Thank you Ms. Spears, no further questions."

Judge: "Ms. Woods call your next witness."

Kyla: "Your honor, the People rest."

Judge: "Due to the lateness of the hour this court will convene tomorrow morning at nine a.m. Courts adjourned." _Gavel… bangs._

Bailiff: "All rise."


	11. Chapter 11

The Trial – Part 5

The Trial – Part 5

A Cop Gets Shot

Chapter 11

Spencer turned to see if the lady with the wide brimmed hat was still in the courtroom, but she was gone.

"Spencer what are you looking at?" Ashley asked.

"I thought I recognized someone, but I guess it was nothing" Spencer replied back.

Everyone went back to Spencer and Ashley's apartment to discuss the progress of today's trial. "Ron, I want to testify," Spencer said.

"I don't think that's a good idea Spencer."

"Why?"

"Spencer, Kyla is a very good lawyer. She is capable of twisting your answers to her advantage. Look what she did with Ashley."

"Glen what do you think?" Spencer asks.

Glen looks at his father and Ron, "I think if Spencer wants to testify, then we should let her. Spencer's innocence will win out, I think the jury needs to hear her tell her side. But you have to be careful with your answers, if Kyla puts you in a corner with a question, we may not be able to get you out of it."

"Thanks Glen, I understand."

"Hey! Glen… dad did you happen to notice a woman in the back of the courtroom today with a wide brimmed hat that covered half of face. She seemed out of place?" Spencer asked. "I've noticed her several times before."

"No, I didn't notice," Glen said.

"Yes, I noticed her. I mentioned her to Heather, she looked familiar even with that big hat on." I was going to approach her the second time I saw her, but she turned and left the courtroom."

"I think it's mom," Spencer said.

"I have to agree with you Spencer, we know she's here in New York, but where?" Arthur said. "I've got private investigators looking for her, but they're not having much luck locating her."

"Since she's been seen with Detective Michaels I think she may be behind all the phony evidence that the prosecution has against me."

"Ashley have you spoken to Detective Morgan?" Ron asked.

Just then the phone rings.

Ashley answers, "Hello." "Detective Morgan, we were just talking about you."

"Is this a good time to come over?" Detective Morgan asks.

"Yes, see you in twenty minutes."

"Detective Morgan is on her way over here. Maybe they have collected enough evidence against him to force him to tell what part he plays in this whole sham of a trial."

/

Glen and Spencer are in the kitchen talking.

"Spencer… I'm so sorry for all this."

"Glen you already apologized, remember I forgave you. I won't forget what you did but I do forgive you. I love you, you're my brother."

"Spencer I love you too."

Buzzzz.

"Who is it?" Ashley asked, answering the door intercom.

"It's Detective Morgan."

"Come on up." Buzzzzz.

"Detective Morgan, come in and have a seat. You know everyone here."

"Thanks, yes… hello everyone."

"I came by to give you the evidence I collected on Detective Michaels. Phone records, bank statements. He's been getting monies all right and we have more pictures of him taking those envelopes from the blond hair woman. Lately they seem to be getting a little careless. What I'm given you my captain already has and looked at."

"You're not going to arrest him yet are you?" Ron asked.

"Well, my captain says we have enough evidence on him for suspicion of taking bribes and tampering with evidence."

"I want to put him back on the stand and I need to put you on the stand Detective Morgan to rebut his testimony," Ron said.

"Okay I'll consider myself served. I'm so ready to put Michaels in jail, a crooked cop makes the rest of us look bad."

/

It's midnight, Ashley and Spencer are in bed talking.

"Ashley do you think I should take the stand in my own defense?"

"I don't know Spencer, Kyla is a very good lawyer she could trip you up."

"I know but I don't think exposing Detective Michaels as a crooked cop is enough to convince the jury that I'm innocent," Spencer said.

Ashley laid down on the bed facing Spencer, placing feather kisses on her lips. "I will support you in anything you decide to do Spencer."

Ashley staring into Spencer's eyes leans towards her and begins kissing Spencer more passionately, moving away from her lips, she licks the soft flesh of her neck while rolling her onto her back. Ashley pulls Spencer's t-shirt and boxers off then straddles her lover, kissing her neck again, running her tongue along her cheek back to her mouth, thrusting her tongue into Spencer's waiting mouth, showing her how much she wanted her. Spencer places her hands in Ashley's hair moaning as Ashley becomes more aggressive. "Hmm!… Ashley, I want to feel you inside me."

"Spencer…" Ashley whispers "I love you so very much." "Hmm, I love you too Ash." Ashley rises up to take off her clothing, then lays her now naked body back on top of Spencer's naked body. Spencer places her hands on the small of Ashley's back grabbing and squeezing her ass as well, feeling the softness of it, presses Ashley further into her, wedging her between her thighs. Skin to skin, lips to lips hands everywhere, exploring each other. Ashley moves down Spencer's body, nuzzling her head between her breasts sucking, biting, licking at the soft pink nipple of one breast with the tip of her tongue until it became taunt, then repeating the same on the other while slipping her fingertips into the moist heat between Spencer's legs until she gasped… "Ah, Ashley… God, you feel so good." "Mmm… Spencer you are so wet," moaned Ashley.

Several hours later… both girls spent from their intense lovemaking, Spencer looks deeply into Ashley's eyes conveying the love she feels for her young lover.

Just then the doorbell buzzer rings.

"Who could that be at this time of night," Ashley says to Spencer. Ashley gets out of bed putting on her robe wondering, "it's two in the morning."

"Who is it?" Ashley asks through the speaker.

"Glen." Buzzz.

Ashley and Spencer are already at the door waiting for Glen.

"Glen what's going on, why are you out in the streets at two in the morning?"

Glen looks at Ashley then at Spencer… "What is it Glen?" Spencer asks her brother.

"Detective Morgan was shot last night after she left here."

"WHAT!" Both Spencer and Ashley say.

"She's in critical condition."

"Oh my God."

Glen sat down on the couch to gather his thoughts. "Ashley you call Ron to come over and I'll call dad," Glen said, "this is not good."

Everyone's sitting in the living room at Spencer and Ashley's debating if they should call the hospital to see how Detective Morgan was doing.

"Glen and I are going over to the hospital," Ron said. "We need to know what's going on. Let's go Glen."

At the hospital, Ron stops at the desk to inquire about Detective Morgan.

"Hi! My name is Ron Townes, I'm an attorney. I need to speak to Detective Morgan or her superior or her doctor, if possible."

"Just a minute please," the nurse said.

"Detective Morgan is still in surgery, but her captain is on the second floor in the surgery waiting area if you want to go up there."

"Thank you," Ron said.

Ron's POV

I told Glen there were probably a lot of police officers in the waiting area and if we see Detective Michaels we will need to leave so that we don't tip our hand and make him suspicious about our presence in the hospital.

/

Glen and Ron looked around, but didn't see Detective Michaels anywhere, which they thought was strange. Your partner is shot and you're not at the hospital waiting for information. Ron asked around for Detective Morgan's captain, finding him, Ron introduces himself and Glen.

"Mr. Townes you should not be here," Captain Smith said. "I know, but we needed to know how Detective Morgan was doing. She's our key witness against Detective Michaels. My client could go to jail for a crime she didn't commit if… we need to know how she's doing," said Ron.

"Yes I know I understand your situation but," Captain Smith says. "Look give me your number. I'll call you later with information on her condition. It's too dangerous to talk here. I want Detective Michaels the same as you, even more. I think he may have had something to do with Detective Morgan getting shot. This Hall murder case and trial has become quite complicated," Captain Smith said.

"Alright," Ron and Glen said to Captain Smith, "we'll wait for your call."

/

Detective Michaels was not at the hospital where he should have been, seeing it was his partner who was shot. Instead, he was at a bar in a sleazy part of town, talking to a blond woman.

"That was stupid of you to shoot your partner," the blond woman said. "Is she dead?"

"No, but she's in surgery in critical condition," said Detective Michaels. "They had to resuscitate her twice before she even got to the hospital, she's as good as dead."

"You don't know that for sure. Why are you here talking to me. You need to get your ass back to that hospital and act like the concerned partner that I know you are detective," said the blond sarcastically, "before you bring suspicion to yourself."

"She was spying on me and I saw her leave the Carlin apartment building last night. What was I suppose to do? I think she was gathering evidence against me."

"What kind of evidence?"

"My phone and bank records were being looked at."

"How do you know it was her looking at them and not someone else?"

"She had a subpoena in her pocket to get my bank records. She must not have served it yet because the subpoena was still in her pocket, but she did look at my phone records."

"Was my phone number in your list of phone contacts?"

"No, I have another phone that I use when I'm conducting, shall we say…non police business, it's under a phony name," Detective Michaels said.

"Does she know it was you who tried to kill her?" The blond asked.

"No, her car was parked in the alley and it was dark. I'll take charge of the investigation and investigate it as if it was a robbery attempt."

"Very good detective."

"Where's the rest of my money, I think I'll need to leave New York soon."

"You will get the rest of your money when Spencer Carlin is found guilty of murder. Your presence is still required while the trial is going on, if you suddenly disappear that will put suspicion on the testimony you gave earlier," the blond said, getting angry at the stupidity of the detective.

"Fine, alright but as soon as the verdict comes in have my money ready. No ifs, ands or buts. Do you understand me, blondie?"

"Of course detective. Don't contact me anymore, not until the trial is over and don't do anything else stupid," the blond woman said leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

The Trial – Part 6

The Trial – Part 6

To Catch A Cop

Chapter 12

Ron and Glen went back to Spencer and Ashley's apartment. It's now six a.m. and everyone was anxiously waiting for Captain Smith to call because in a few more hours, they would have to be in court where Spencer was taking the witness stand in her own defense.

Spencer breaks the silence and finally says what everyone was thinking. "What if she doesn't make it? What if she dies?"

"Spencer!" Arthur and Heather both say, "that's enough we're not going to think like that."

"I'm sorry I guess I'm being selfish thinking only of myself. Here Detective Morgan is fighting for her life and I'm…"

"It's okay Spencer," Ashley said going over to hug her. "It's your life hanging in the balance too."

"Thank you Ashley for understanding," Spencer said smiling.

Ring, Ring!

Ron answers his phone.

"Hello Ron Townes, this is Captain Smith."

"Yes, Captain Smith how is Detective Morgan?"

"She's out of surgery, still critical but stable. Her doctor said I should be able to talk to her in a few hours. I need to find out what happened last night and find out where her partner is. I'll call you tonight, Mr. Townes."

"Thank you Captain," Ron said and hung up.

/

Blond Woman's POV

"That mindless fuck, shooting his partner. I wonder how he became a detective, he is so stupid. That single act could jeopardize my whole plan. Everything was going as predicted, stupid… stupid! Where did he think he was going with the trial still going on and demanding the rest of his money, I don't think so, after this trial is over he won't be needing any money."

/

Just before Ron is due in court, Captain Smith calls Ron back to update him on Detective Morgan's condition.

"Mr. Townes, this is Captain Smith."

"Yes, Captain Smith how is she doing?"

"Detective Morgan is stable and off the critical list, but she's still being monitored in the ICU."

"Were you able to talk to her?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but only for a couple of minutes. She didn't see who shot her, but she's certain it was Detective Michaels. She said for the last couple of days he had been nervous around her, secretive and wouldn't talk about the evidence HE discovered on the Hall case."

"So we can proceed in recalling Detective Michaels back on the stand, Captain Smith?"

"Yes, make it soon, we need to make an arrest him before he thinks of leaving town. He finally got to the hospital this morning. He claims he was looking for the perps who shot Detective Morgan, that's why he wasn't at the hospital during her surgery."

"When do you think Detective Morgan will be able to make a statement for the trial? We can make arrangements for a court reporter, myself, the judge and the prosecutor to get her testimony at bedside."

"I'll talk with her doctor to see when that can be done," Captain Smith said.

"Captain Smith, do you think she'll need protection from Detective Michaels while in the hospital?" Ron asked.

"I've already assigned a police officer in the ICU, then at her door once she's moved to a room. Anyone wanting to see her has to stop at the nurse's station and sign in and that includes Detective Michaels."

"Won't that cause Detective Michaels to become suspicious, her needing a guard?" Ron asks.

"No, he knows since the perpetrator was not apprehended, she could still be in danger."

"Thank you Captain Smith, call me as to when we can get Detective Morgan's statement," Ron said. "Goodbye!"

/

Everyone was extremely tired and anxious due to the events of the early morning hours. Ron wanted to recall Detective Michaels first, but he could not be located in time for court. So, court has resumed and the defense begins their case.

Bailiff: "All rise…Court is now in session."

Judge: "Mr. Townes, are you ready to proceed with your defense?"

Ron: "Yes your honor we are."

Judge: "Call your first witness."

Ron: "The defense calls Ms. Spencer Carlin."

Bailiff: "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Spencer: "I do."

Bailiff: "Be seated."

Ron: "State your name and occupation for the court record."

Spencer: "Spencer Carlin, I'm Chairperson of the English Department at Princeton University."

Ron: "Ms. Carlin, what was your relationship to the deceased?"

Spencer: "I was his wife for ten years, until I divorced him two years ago."

Ron: "Was it an amicable divorce?"

Spencer: "It started out that way, than he decided he wanted money, so if I wanted the divorce I'd have to pay him."

Ron: "Did you pay him?"

Spencer: "Yes, a settlement was agreed upon."

Ron: "What was that settlement?"

Spencer: "I would pay him forty-five thousand dollars a month for ten ye…"

_Courtroom…whispering and talking interrupting the proceedings._

Judge: "Quiet in the courtroom."

Ron: "Continue Ms. Carlin."

Spencer: "I agree to pay him forty-five thousand dollars for ten years and he would sign the divorce papers."

Ron: "Why would you pay him so much?"

Spencer: "Dexter and his… lawyer had made it difficult for me to obtain a quick divorce, he wanted my money and I wanted to start a new life for myself as soon as possible. So, I paid him. I didn't care about the money, I just wanted to get him out of my life."

Ron: "Were you angry with your ex-husband when he continued to harass you after the divorce?"

Spencer: "Yes, I told him to leave us alone."

Ron: "Us… you mean you and Ms. Davies?"

Spencer: "Yes."

Ron: "When he attacked Ms. Davies was it your intention to do harm to him?"

Spencer: (taking a deep breath…) "No, I was angry and afraid he had hurt Ashley. When I saw Dexter on top of her all I wanted to do was get him off her and out of the apartment. I threaten him to get my point across. I wanted him to stay away from us."

Ron: "So, your saying that you would kill him was said in a fit of anger?"

Spencer: "Yes, I couldn't kill him or anyone."

Ron: "And as far as paying that large amount of alimony, were you not angry with him about that?"

Spencer: "He didn't deserve it but I agreed to pay him the amount he asked for and I that's what I was going to do for the next ten years. I just wanted him to stop bothering us."

Ron: "Ms. Carlin did you kill your ex-husband Dexter Hall?"

Spencer: (looking at the jurors) "No…I…did…not."

Ron: "No further questions, your witness."

Kyla: "Ms. Carlin, you said you did not have a problem paying your ex-husband the forty-five thousand dollars, so when he wanted more as per Ms. Spears' testimony why did you get angry?"

Spencer: "Dexter was already getting forty-five thousand a month, he should have been able to live off that for at least six months, let alone a month. I was not going to pay for his frivolous spending."

Kyla: "According to Ms. Spears you did give him money, for several months before he was killed. Did you give him more money Ms. Carlin?"

Spencer: (looking at her attorney) "I…"

Kyla: "Yes, Ms. Carlin."

Spencer: "Dexter called me and said he was desperate, he owed a big gambling debt and needed five thousand dollars right away or someone was going to hurt him. So, I gave it to him."

Kyla: "Ms. Carlin, I thought you said you wanted your ex-husband out of your life. That you didn't care what happened to him. Why did you give him the money?"

Spencer: "I don't … didn't care, but I didn't want him hurt either. I didn't want that on my conscience."

Kyla: "But he came back to ask you for more money, didn't he Ms. Carlin?"

Spencer: "Yes."

Kyla: "How much did he want this time?"

Spencer: "He asked me for ten thousand dollars."

_Courtroom… loud whispers, talking, reporters moving about…_

Judge: "Quiet in the court."

Kyla: "Did you give him the money?"

Spencer: (Spencer hesitates answering…) "Yes."

Kyla: "Why did you give him the money this time?"

Spencer: "He said he owed for gambling debts again and he said they told him, if they didn't get it from him, they would get it from his rich ex-wife and that fiancée of hers."

Kyla: "You believed him?"

Spencer: "Yes, I didn't know what he was doing with the monies he was getting or how he was spending it other than the gambling, I know it made him evil, no sense of responsibility. Who knows what he told people about his and my relationship. I heard he was associating with unscrupulous people. I was scared not for my life, but Ashley's."

Kyla: "Did you tell the police or anyone?"

Spencer: "No, he told me not too, he said he had a few cops in his pocket and they might come after him and us."

Kyla: "And you believed that also?"

Spencer: "Yes."

Kyla: "Your ex-husband came to you at least one more time requesting money didn't he Ms. Carlin?"

Spencer: (no reply….)

Kyla: "Ms. Carlin, answer the question."

Spencer: "Yes."

Kyla: "When did he ask you for money again?"

Spencer: (Spencer looks over at Ron and Glen…)

Ashley, Ron and Glen knew the answer to Kyla's question and if not for Detective Michaels waiting to be recalled, Spencer's answer would certainly seal her fate.

Kyla: "Ms. Carlin, do I need to repeat the question?"

Spencer: "Um… I…"

Kyla: "Your honor, please instruct the witness to answer the question."

Judge: "Ms. Carlin, you are instructed to answer the question."

Ashley was on the edge of her seat, feeling Spencer's apprehension. She had hoped they would bypass the park issue, no such luck.

Spencer: "Ah…"

Kyla: "MS. CARLIN, WHEN DID DEXTER HALL ASK YOU FOR MORE MONEY AGAIN? ANSWER THE QUESTION, NOW!!"

Spencer: "The morning he was found dead."

_Courtroom… chaos envelopes the room…everyone in the courtroom loudly talking, reporters scrambling to get out of the courtroom…_

Judge: Banging the gavel… "Order… Order in the court. I said Order in the court…" still banging the gavel.

Spencer is sitting on the witness stand crying, Ashley is sitting in the courtroom crying. Arthur could barely contain his angry with the questions being thrown at his daughter and Ron could do nothing to stop the barrage of damaging questions. The only thing he could do was figure out how he was going to repair the damaging testimony that came out of his clients own mouth.

Kyla couldn't believe what she just made Spencer admit, but she had to go in for the kill, this was her job. Although she personally felt Dexter Hall deserved what he got. It was too bad they were blaming Spencer for it.

Kyla: "And how much did he ask for this time Ms. Carlin?"

Spencer: (silent, trying to control her tears…)

Kyla: "Ms. Carlin…"

Spencer: "Fifty thousand dollars."

The courtroom again had to be quieted down by the judge.

Kyla: "And he asked you for fifty thousand dollars the very morning he was found shot to death. Is that correct Ms. Carlin?"

Spencer: (crying…) "Yes."

Kyla: "Ms. Carlin it had only been two weeks since your ex-husband's attack on your fiancée Ms. Davies and the threat you made against him, why would you meet him anywhere, talk to him or for that matter give him that large amount of money?"

Spencer: "I… I didn't talk to him and I didn't give him the money he asked for, but he just kept calling, I ignored his calls when I could."

Kyla: "So, he left you alone?"

Spencer: "No, he called my office at the University and my assistant put him through not realizing I was avoiding his calls."

Kyla: "And what did he say?"

Spencer: "He said, people had threaten to do harm, not to me but Ashley, maybe even kidnap her if I didn't meet and talk to him. I didn't know if he was lying or not, so I went to meet him in the park. I couldn't let any harm come to Ashley, she's my life."

Kyla: "So not only did he extort monies from you, he told you your fiancée's life was in danger because of his business dealings, is that right?"

Spencer: "Yes."

Kyla: "So hearing him tell you this… made you even angrier with him, didn't it?"

Spencer: "No."

Kyla: "Ms. Carlin you are under oath to tell the truth. He attacks your fiancée just two weeks before he was killed. He comes to you wanting a very large amount of money a few days after Ms. Davies attack, which you claim you refused to give him. Then he hunts you down to tell you people may harm your fiancée if you didn't meet with him and you, yourself have demonstrated that you can be quite protective of your fiancée."

"Didn't all these things just add fuel to the fire, Ms. Carlin?"

Spencer: (silent…)

Kyla: "Ms. Carlin…"

Spencer: (trying to hold back tears to answer) "YES! OKAY, YES!"

Spencer now unable to hold back the tears.

Kyla: "You were fed up with your ex-husband and his unscrupulous dealings, his harassing of you and your fiancée, so you killed him, didn't you?"

Spencer: "NO!!"

Kyla: "No further questions, your honor."

Judge: "Redirect Mr. Townes?"

Ron: "Yes… yes your honor, but I humbly request a short recess so that my client can compose herself."

Judge: "Request for recess granted. This court is in recess for one hour. Gavel bangs! Ms. Carlin you may leave the stand."

Spencer left the witness stand and fell into her brother's arms and cried. The reporters scrambled out, some ran out of the courtroom to report the new testimony.

And the inconspicuous woman was quite satisfied with the testimony. "YES! HOT DAMN! I couldn't have planned that any better, if I wanted too. Very soon my dear, you will be watching the sunset through prison bars."

**Author's Note: Spencer's testimony was kinda long in this chapter, but I felt she needed to answer certain questions dealing with why she would meet Dexter after he attacked Ashley. Man, that Kyla's good, huh! Anyway catching a cop continues through the next chapter coming up soon. Thanks so much for the reviews. I've enjoyed them immensely.**


	13. Chapter 13

The Trial – Part 7

The Trial – Part 7

To Catch A Cop – Part 2

Chapter 13

Ron found an empty room for Spencer to stay in until court resumed.

"I am so sorry Ron," Spencer said still crying.

"It's alright Spencer, I blame myself. I knew you should not have gotten on the stand, especially knowing how Kyla badgers her witnesses. I didn't use my better judgment."

Ashley was still trying to calm Spencer down. "Spencer look at me," Ashley said, "look at me Spencer everything is going to be alright. Ron will fix this and remember we still have Detective Morgan's testimony."

"Ashley, I just felt I needed to get on the stand so the jury wouldn't think was hiding something."

"It's okay Spencer."

The bailiff stuck his head in the door to inform Ron that court was ready to resume.

Bailiff: "Court is now in session!"

Spencer retakes the stand.

Judge: "Ms. Carlin, I remind you that you are still under oath."

Ron: "Ms. Carlin, you stated that you last saw your ex-husband the morning he was killed, what time did you meet him?"

Spencer: "I met him at midnight in the park, that Sunday morning."

Ron: "He wanted you to give him fifty thousand dollars?"

Spencer: "Yes."

Ron: "What was your response?"

Spencer: "I told him no, I was not giving him anymore money ever."

Ron: "And what did he say?"

Spencer: "He said he couldn't guarantee Ashley's safety from certain people."

Ron: "Yes, continue Ms. Carlin."

Spencer: "I told him I was going to get an order of protection against him then tell the police about the people he was involved with and the threats they made to him regarding Ashley. I didn't care anymore if he had some cop in his pocket, as he put it, I was going to the police."

Ron: "And what did he say?"

Spencer: "He just kept repeating that he wouldn't advise me to do it. He knew some crooked cops on the police force who would pretend to take my complaint, than come after Ashley, so going to the police would be useless."

Ron: "Then what did you do?"

Spencer: "I left him in the park."

Ron: "So, he was alive when you left?"

Spencer: "Yes."

Ron: "What time was that?"

Spencer: "It was twelve-thirty in the morning when I left him."

Ron: "Thank you Ms. Carlin, no further questions."

Judge: "You may step down Ms. Carlin."

Kyla: "Your honor, I have just a couple of questions for Ms. Carlin, please."

Judge: "You may approach the witness."

Kyla: "Thank you your honor, Ms. Carlin how do we know it was twelve-thirty a.m. when you left the park and not at three a.m. Do you have a witness that can vouch for your time in the park?"

Ron looks over at Ashley with a questioning look. Ashley nods her head.

Ron: "Your honor, we can provide a witness to vouch for Ms. Carlin's time."

Judge: "Ms. Carlin you can step down."

Spencer mouths to Ashley… "don't do this." Ashley mouths back to Spencer, "it's too late."

Judge: "Call your witness, Mr. Townes."

Ron: "The defense recalls Ms. Ashley Davies."

Kyla: "Your honor, Ms. Davies is Ms. Carlin's fiancée, how can she vouch for her time."

Ron: "Your honor, whether Ms. Davies is Ms. Carlin's fiancée or not, she is a witness who can vouch for Ms. Carlin's whereabouts and time."

Judge: "I will allow it. Ms. Davies you are still under oath. Be seated."

Ron: "Ms. Davies how do you know what time Ms. Carlin went to the park and left?"

Ashley: "I followed her to the park."

Ron: "Did she know you were following her?"

Ashley: "No."

Ron: "Did you drive or walk?"

Ashley: "I jogged a few paces behind her. We don't live that far from it."

Ron: "Did she see you?"

Ashley: "No, I don't think so."

Ron: "What time did Ms. Carlin leave for the park?"

Ashley: "It was eleven forty-five p.m. It takes about fifteen minutes to jog there."

Ron: "You saw the person she was meeting?"

Ashley: "Yes."

Ron: "Who was it?"

Ashley: "Dexter Hall."

Ron: "How long did they talk?"

Ashley: "Spencer arrived at the park at midnight, jogged over to the bridge, Dexter was already there waiting. It was about twelve-ten. It was close to twelve-thirty when she walked away from him."

Ron: "And he was still alive?"

Ashley: "Yes."

Ron: "No further questions, your witness."

Kyla: "Ms. Davies you told the detectives that you and Ms. Carlin were in bed making love, not at the park. Explain please."

Ashley: "Detective Michaels and Morgan asked where Spencer was **between** three and five a.m. I told them she was in bed with me."

Kyla: "So you lied to the detectives, you were both in the park?"

Ashley: "No… I did not lie. Spencer and I were in the park **between** midnight and twelve-thirty a.m. The detectives specifically asked where was Spencer **between **the hours of three and five a.m. I told them she was in bed with me and we were making love from one-thirty a.m. to five a.m."

Kyla: "Mmmhmm…Ms. Davies… you're very much in love with your fiancée Ms. Carlin aren't you?"

Ashley: "Yes."

Kyla: "You two are going to be married soon is that correct?"

Ashley: "Yes."

Ron: "Your honor objection! I fail to see where this line of questioning is leading to. We are all well aware that Ms. Carlin and Ms. Davies are engaged to be married. What is the purpose for this line of questioning?"

Judge: "Ms. Woods would care to enlighten us?"

Kyla: "Creditability of the witness your honor."

Judge: "Mr. Townes, let's see where this is going… for now. Overruled."

Kyla: "Ms. Davies you are extremely protective of Ms. Carlin as she is of you, correct?"

Ashley: "Yes."

Kyla: "And you would do anything to protect your fiancée wouldn't you?"

Ashley: (not answering right away, Ashley was trying to stay calm wondering what Kyla's questions were trying to imply…)

Kyla: "Ms. Davies, answer the question."

Ashley: "Yes, I would do anything… but…"

Kyla: "Just answer the question with a yes or no, please. Would you lie for her Ms. Davies?"

Ron: "Objection your honor, I still fail to see…"

Kyla: "Just a few more questions your honor and Mr. Townes will see where I'm taking this."

Judge: "Continue Ms. Woods, objection overruled."

Kyla: "I'll repeat the question, Ms. Davies would you lie for Ms. Carlin?"

Ashley: "No, of course not."

Kyla: "What was that Ms. Davies, I couldn't understand your answer."

Ashley: "No! I would not lie."

Kyla: "Answering as truthfully as you possibly can Ms. Davies and remember you _**are **_under oath. If you had to lie to keep your fiancée Ms. Carlin from going to prison or receiving the death penalty would you lie?"

Ron: "OBJECTION YOUR HONOR! What kind of question is that? Ms. Woods is searching now."

Judge: "I understand where Ms. Woods is going with this, I'm going to allow her to continue. Objection overruled."

Kyla: "Ms. Davies, answer the question."

Ashley looks over to Spencer with tears falling from her eyes, then she looks back at Kyla remembering how she once saved Kyla's life several years ago in Reno, whom she now despised, reluctantly answers the question.

Ashley: "Yes."

Kyla: "Yes what Ms. Davies?"

Ashley: (trying to hold back the tears that were already falling) "Yes, I would lie to keep her from going to prison or receiving the death penalty."

Courtroom… everyone starts murmuring loudly disrupting proceedings…

Judge: Banging the gavel… "Order in the court."

Kyla: "No, further questions."

Judge: "Redirect Mr. Townes."

Ron: "Ms. Davies are you lying now?"

Ashley: (crying) "NO! I am not lying."

Ron: "No further questions, your honor."

Judge: "You can step down, Ms. Davies."

Spencer was staring straight into Ashley's eyes trying to convey the love and trust she felt for Ashley and that everything was okay. Sadly, that didn't stop Ashley's crying. Heather had to take Ashley out of the courtroom so she could compose herself.

Judge: "Mr. Townes, call your next witness."

Ron: "The defense recalls Detective John Michaels to the stand."


	14. Chapter 14

The Trial – Part 8

The Trial – Part 8

To Catch A Cop – Part 3

Chapter 14

Judge: "Detective Michaels you are still under oath."

Detective Michaels: "Yes your honor."

Ron: "Detective Michaels when you first found the gun which is now exhibit A, were there any fingerprints on it?"

Detective Michaels: "We had to send it to forensics first, I can't just look at a gun and see prints on them."

Ron: "And were there any fingerprints on the gun when you_**first**_found the gun?"

Detective Michaels: "Well Mr. Townes you have the report, they found the defendant's fingerprints all over the gun."

Ron: "Yes, fingerprints that were found when you asked forensics to recheck the gun _**after**_ you arrested and booked Ms. Carlin. Isn't that correct?"

Detective Michaels: "I don't know… I don't understand the question."

Ron: "This is not the original report when the gun was first examined. The original report indicated that no prints was found on the gun. When Ms. Carlin was arrested and _**HER**_ fingerprints were taken after being booked, that's when we got the report that her prints were all over the gun. Why is that Detective Michaels?"

Detective Michaels: "That is the original report there is no other report."

Ron: "Okay let me go with a different line of questioning, we'll get back to the forensics report. Detective did you interview anyone else regarding Dexter Hall's murder?"

Detective Michaels: "Yes we did."

Ron: "Who else did you interview?"

Detective Michaels: "We interviewed Mr. Carlin her father, Glen Carlin her brother who was also Mr. Hall's divorce attorney, Mrs. Bailey, the housekeeper."

Ron: "Anyone else?"

Detective Michaels: "Mrs. Pointer and Ms. Spears."

Ron: "Now, Mrs. Pointer and Ms. Spears were not on your list of suspects. They voluntarily came in to give information, correct?"

Detective Michaels: "Well… yeah."

Ron: "So how many suspects were on your list?"

Detective Michaels: "We had about fifteen to start with."

Ron: "But you only questioned four, why is that detective?"

Detective Michaels: "Because all of the evidence pointed to Ms. Carlin and I felt we would be wasting our time interviewing other people who didn't have a motive to kill Mr. Hall."

Ron: "But how would you know when you didn't interview anyone else?"

Detective Michaels: "I just knew, I felt it in my guts. I've been a cop for twenty years you can kind of tell who the guilty ones are right away."

Ron: "Oh so you thought Ms. Carlin was guilty and that's why you hastened your arrest of her?"

Detective Michaels: "Yes."

Ron: "The kind of life Mr. Hall had been living since he came into all his monies and the kind of people he was associating with were questionable, yet you felt there was no need to interview any other people, because in your gut you felt Ms. Carlin killed her ex-husband?"

Detective Michaels: "That's correct."

Ron: "You honor, with the courts permission I would like to interrupt my cross examination of this witness and call Dr. Hamilton, forensics expert for the New York police department."

Judge: "Permission granted. Step down Detective Michaels. You are not to leave the courtroom until your questioning by the defense is complete."

Detective Michaels: "Yes, your honor."

Judge: "Call your next witness Mr. Townes."

Ron: "The defense calls forensics expert Dr. Mark Hamilton to the stand."

Bailiff: "Dr. Hamilton to the stand."

Ron: "Please state your name and occupation for the court."

Dr. Hamilton: "Dr. Mark Hamilton, forensics expert for the New York police department."

Ron: "Dr. Hamilton, when you first received the murder weapon and ran your test, did you find any prints?"

Dr. Hamilton: "No, we did not."

Ron: "Then after a couple of days, Detective Michaels asks you to run tests for fingerprints again?"

Dr. Hamilton: "Yes."

Ron: "What did you find?"

Dr. Hamilton: "We found the fingerprints of Ms. Carlin all over the gun, but there was something strange about the fingerprints."

Ron: "What did you find strange Dr. Hamilton?"

Dr. Hamilton: "Fingerprints were found on the handle and the barrel of the gun, the prints were so obviously there, we would not have missed that the first time. The other strange thing was there were no fingerprints on the trigger. How can you have fingerprints on the handle and the barrel, but not the trigger?"

Ron: "Did you have a report stating that no fingerprints were found on the gun the first time you ran tests?"

Dr. Hamilton: "Yes."

Ron: "Well, where is that report?"

Dr. Hamilton: "We don't know, it disappeared, it's like it never existed. So, when Detective Michaels asked us to retest for fingerprints, we did since we seemingly lost the first report. We figured it would just be a duplicate report but on retesting, we found the fingerprints of Ms. Carlin on the gun.

Ron: "Dr. Hamilton can you run a test to determine if those fingerprints were placed on the gun by any other means other then by handling the gun itself?"

Dr. Hamilton: "Sometimes we can it depends on how well the prints were placed on the evidence, we're running tests on the fingerprints as we speak.

Ron: "No further questions."

Judge: "Ms. Woods, do you have question for this witness?"

Kyla: "No questions your honor."

Judge: "Mr. Townes, call your next witness."

Ron: "The defense recalls Detective Michaels."

Judge: "Detective Michaels may I remind you that you are still under oath."

Ron: "Detective Michaels, you just heard the testimony of Dr. Hamilton with the forensics department regarding the fingerprints on the gun?"

Detective Michaels: "Yes."

Ron: "Well how did those prints get on the gun?"

Detective Michaels: "I… the forensics department was probably overwhelmed with work and just missed the fingerprints. That's why I asked them to redo the test. I was certain there should have been prints on the weapon."

Ron: "But you had the gun for several days. Why did you asked them to redo the test after you arrested and fingerprinted Ms. Carlin?"

Detective Michaels: "I felt it was a good time to ask them to look again for fingerprints to compare hers to those on the gun."

Ron: "Detective Michaels did you place those fingerprints on the murder weapon?"

Detective Michaels: "NO! Of course not, don't be ridiculous."

Ron: "Your honor the defense would like to place into evidence the testimony transcripts of Detective Janice Morgan that was taken at her hospital bed yesterday afternoon with myself, co-counsel Glen Carlin, Judge Campbell, Prosecutor Woods and court reporter Angie Wilson. Detective Michaels do you know Detective Morgan?"

Detective Michaels: "Yes, she's my partner."

Ron: "How long have you two been partners?"

Detective Michaels: "Two years."

Ron: "I'm going to read to you Detective Michaels, Detective Morgan's testimony concerning the handling of Dexter Hall's murder case, with the courts permission."

The judge addresses the jury as to why transcripts are being read to them instead of having Detective Morgan on the witness stand.

Judge: "Detective Morgan was critically wounded two nights ago, but still wanted to give testimony regarding this case. I will give you instructions at the end of this trial on how to handle that testimony. Permission granted Mr. Townes, please continue."

Detective Michaels is still on the witness stand while Ron prepares to read the transcript of Detective Morgan to the jury. Meanwhile Captain Smith enters the courtroom with several police officers strategically placing them at the entrance and exit doors of the courtroom. Detective Michaels was becoming very uncomfortable with his current situation.

The inconspicuous woman in the back of the courtroom knew she was not going to like what Spencer's attorney was about to read to the jury. "Damn! I knew Detective Michaels trying to kill his partner was going to mess this up." "Shit!"

Ron: "This is the testimony of Detective Janice Morgan of the New York police department. I am going to read the transcript that the court reporter recorded during her testimony word for word."


	15. Chapter 15

The Trial – Part 10

The Trial – Part 10

Gotcha

**A/N: Words in Italics are the questions of Spencer's lawyer and Detective Morgan's response to those questions. The Transcript is being read to the jury by Spencer's lawyer.**

Chapter 15

"_Attorney Townes: How long have you been Detective Michaels partner?_

_Detective Morgan: Two years._

_Attorney Townes: Detective Morgan please tell us why you did not interview all the suspects on your list?_

_Detective Morgan: Detective Michaels said it wasn't necessary, we already had our killer. I asked him who that was. He said Spencer Carlin. I told him we didn't finish interviewing everyone on the list. He said it didn't matter. She's the killer._

Attorney Townes: What happened next Detective Morgan?

_Detective Morgan: The gun was found. We were there when the forensics team finished their test and discovered no fingerprints were on the gun. We then had the Dept head, Dr. Hamilton sign the report. Next thing I know forensics is calling saying they recovered fingerprints from the gun a couple of days after Detective Michaels asks them to run the tests for fingerprints again. I asked forensics what happened to the first report they filed. Forensics said they didn't file the first report because it was missing._

_Attorney Townes: Were you suspicious?_

_Detective Morgan: Yes._

_Attorney Townes: What did you do next?_

_Detective Morgan: I started following Detective Michaels on my own for a little while._

_Attorney Townes: Why did you start following Detective Michaels?_

_Detective Morgan: Because he was acting strange and nervous around me. Finding evidence against Ms. Carlin that didn't exist. We've been partners for two years and not once was he ever nervous around me._

_Attorney Townes: So, did you discover what was wrong with Detective Michaels?_

_Detective Morgan: I found out Detective Michaels was meeting a blond hair woman at out of the way places… sleazy bars, accepting large envelopes. I followed him twice and both times, envelopes were passed from her to him. That's when I went to my Captain and told him of my suspicions and asked him if I could get subpoenas to look at his phone and bank records._

_The phone records didn't show much but his bank records showed large deposits. Deposits made on the same day I had seen him accepting the large envelopes. _

_Attorney Townes: What did his bank records show?_

_Detective Morgan: Detective Michaels first deposit was two hundred thousand dollars, the second deposit showed three hundred thousand dollars._

_Attorney Townes: What did you suspect Detective Michaels of doing?_

_Detective Morgan: I felt that Detective Michaels must have been working for the blond. I had seen him with her at the bar, I believe she was paying him to plant phony evidence and phony witnesses to frame Spencer Carlin. _

_Attorney Townes: Is that all Detective Morgan?_

_Detective Morgan: No, I also found out before I was shot that the witness Ginger Spears was never engaged to Dexter Hall. She had never met him. The information she had given to the police and District Attorney were given to her by someone who personally knew the deceased. She was being paid to say she took Dexter Hall to the park and there was no alcohol in Mr. Hall's blood stream. He was not drunk as Ms. Spears had testified. Thank you Detective Morgan. _

_I have no further questions for this witness._

_Judge: Ms. Woods, do you have any questions for this witness?_

_Ms. Woods: No your honor."_

Ron has just finished reading the transcript of Detective Morgan's testimony to the jury.

Ron: "The defense would like to enter this testimony transcript of Detective Morgan into evidence. Detective Michaels do you have anything to say regarding the testimony you just heard me read?"

At that moment, Detective Michaels sees Paula in the back of the courtroom shaking her head disappointed at the turn of events.

Detective Michaels: "I… None of that is true. Detective Morgan is lying."

Ron: "The defense would also like to put into evidence, bank records of Detective Michaels as Exhibit C. Where did you get all the money Detective Michaels that is now currently sitting in you account? You didn't get a sudden raise, or a second job, or hit the New York State lottery, so where did**ALL**__that money sitting in **YOUR BANK ACCOUNT**__come from?"

Detective Michaels: (silence…)

Ron: "Detective Michaels, should I repeat the question?"

Detective Michaels: (silence…)

Ron: "Well detective since you won't answer that question, maybe you'll answer this question, Detective Michaels, did you kill Dexter Hall?"

Detective Michaels: (silence…)

Ron: "Detective Michaels, DID YOU KILL DEXTER HALL?"

Judge: "You are ordered to answer the question, Detective Michaels."

Detective Michaels: "I… um…"

Detective Michaels was watching blondie in the back of the courtroom for some sort of sign or indication as to what to do, but she gave none. She got up from her seat in the courtroom and headed for the exit door. There was nothing left for her to do. Detective Michaels will go down by himself.

Detective Michaels: "There's your killer right there in the back of the courtroom. The lady with the wide brimmed hat… you see her?"

Ron turns with everyone else towards the back of the courtroom to look and see who Detective Michaels was pointing to.

"There's no one there Detective, who are you pointing to?" Ron says.

"I want a lawyer, I'm not saying anything else, I know my rights you're not going to pin this murder on me, Paula Carlin did it, the woman just left the courtroom, you need to go after her before she leaves the courthouse." Detective Michaels yells over the chaos and noise now in the courtroom.

_Courtroom…spectators and reporters yelling… did he say Paula Carlin committed the murder… isn't that Ms. Carlin's mother can we get some questions answered Judge Campbell…_

"Order in the court…" banging gavel. "I said Order in this court… Order," the judge said still banging her gavel to get order in her courtroom. "Bailiff arrest Detective Michaels."

"We'll take him your honor," Captain Smith says, "Detective Michaels you are also under arrest for the attempted murder of your partner Detective Morgan."

Arthur turns to Ashley, "did he actually say Paula's name?" "Yes, Arthur." Spencer turns to speak to Glen, "I can't believe it Glen, I was guessing she might be involved, I can't believe she actually killed Dexter." "I know Spencer, scary isn't it?"

The judge is still trying to get order in her courtroom… banging gavel… bang!… bang! "If I do not get order in this court in the next two minutes I will clear the courtroom." "Your honor we need questions answered," said one aggressive reporter. Bang, Bang! Goes the gavel again. "Bailiff, get those reporters out of my courtroom." Soon the courtroom settles down.

"Your honor because of the new evidence and omission given by Detective Michaels, I motion to have the charges of murder against my client, Ms. Carlin dismissed," Ron pleads.

"Ms. Woods do you have any objections?"

"No your honor, the people have no objections."

"The charges and case against Ms. Spencer Carlin is dismissed. Ms. Carlin you are free to go with the court's apologies," announces Judge Campbell. The gavel bangs one last time for Spencer.

Spencer hops out of her seat to hug Ron and Glen, than runs and hugs her father, Heather and finally Ashley.

"Oh! Ashley, we did it. **I'M FREE!!" **Spencer says while hugging Ashley tight.

Kyla walks over to Spencer to congratulate her, "I'm glad it turned out this way for you. I would have hated to recommend the death penalty against you," she said.

"Thank you Kyla. I'm glad you're okay," Spencer said.

Ashley was not so forthcoming with friendly salutations towards Kyla. She felt all Kyla wanted was a conviction, eventhough the evidence was tainted and Spencer was innocent.

"Ashley, I never did thank you for what you did for me back in Reno."

"It's okay Kyla, what was I suppose to do let you bleed to death," Ashley said.

"No, I guess not, but thank you anyway. Look Ashley, this was a job I had to do. It was nothing personal against Spencer."

"Fine Kyla, you came through in the end by giving Spencer's lawyer a lot of freedom with his questions trying to get at the truth. Spencer and I appreciate that. You have a nice life, Kyla. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Ashley, Spencer."

**Author's Note: We've reached the end of this story, almost… Last chapter up next.**


	16. Chapter 16

The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter

The Epilogue

Chapter 16

At police headquarters, Detective Michaels is spilling his guts. He told his Captain that Paula Carlin, Spencer's mother paid him to lure Dexter Hall to the park, but she's the one who actually killed him. His only other part in the plan was to frame her daughter Spencer Carlin for it. She was going to pay him five million dollars once a guilty verdict was in.

"Where is Paula Carlin now, Detective Michaels?" "I don't know? She's probably on a plane trying to get out of the country."

"Sergeant Rogers," Captain Smith yells, "round up ten officers and get to the airport to search for the woman in this picture, she may be trying to leave the country, so concentrate on the international flights."

"Yes sir," Sergeant Rogers said.

Captain Smith was too late. Paula Carlin was already on a plane in the air enjoying a jack and coke headed back to Brazil.

Paula's POV

Damn! How could this happen, that bitch daughter of mine was a footstep away from being put away for life in prison or maybe receive the lethal injection for a murder she did not commit. That idiot ass detective messed up everything. I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him. My plans were not to leave the country so soon, but I need to let things cool down. When that happens, then I can come back and finish what I started. To get revenge on my daughter.

/

Arthur took everyone out to celebrate Spencer's triumphant victory. "I want to thank everyone for their support, encouragement and trust during my trial. I especially want to thank Ron for his excellent work on my defense. You are a fantastic lawyer. God knows I was scared as hell. "Thank you Spencer, Ron says "I'm glad the truth came out." I love everyone here with me tonight. And the best thing to come out of all this drama, Spencer continued to say, I got my brother back. Ashley did you want to make the announcement now?" Spencer asks.

"Yes…" Ashley stands next to Spencer holding her hand. "I want to thank everyone also for helping Spencer and I. We are going on a six month sabbatical from the University starting immediately. We are not getting married as planned for next year."

"What!" Everyone says shocked, except for Glen and Chelsea.

"Hold it now, wait… I'm not finished," Ashley was saying, all the time gazing into Spencer's eyes. "Spencer and I are leaving in the morning for Canada to get married. Glen and Chelsea are going to be our witnesses and then we're going to start a family right away."

Aw! That's great everyone was saying, congratulations on your early nuptials. I what to make a toast, Arthur said.

Just then a messenger delivers a telegram. "I'm looking for a Ms. Spencer Carlin," he asks.

"I'm Spencer Carlin."

"I have a telegram for you."

"Thank you she said, taking the telegram."

Spencer opens it, reading it's contents and grew silent.

"Spencer what is it? What does it say?" Ashley asks.

Spencer hands it to Ashley. Ashley reads it aloud. "Congratulations darling, you got lucky, but I swear on my life and yours, my darling daughter that you and your bitch, bastard father and worthless brother have not seen or heard the last of me. My revenge will be sweet. Signed Paula, your loving mother."

Everyone stared at each other. Speechless…

"How did she even know where we were to deliver the telegram?"

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter to this story. I want to thank everyone who read it and a special thanks to those who left comments. Again I think a sequel, sequel is due, or maybe not. I mean really, Paula has gotten away again. So, should I let her get away or rectify the situation and let Paula get what's coming to her? Of course that means a little more drama for our girls. Let me know!**


End file.
